


7 Days

by Tamtara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamtara/pseuds/Tamtara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a guy that simply isn't interested in celebrities and their life, but thanks to his best friend he wins a week with the charming singer, Harry Styles. He soon realizes that not everyone famous is an idiot, but instead get's a bit too close to the beautiful boy that he is supposed to be around with for one entire week. What will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and other beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marthe Espevik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marthe+Espevik).



Alice looked up at him with pleading eyes. Louis raised a brow, “Why do I have to join you? Aren’t you old enough to do his alone? I’m not interested in celebrities and you know that.” The girl rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Louis. “Well you too said that he looked hot. Wouldn’t it be supercool to spend a whole week with him? And I mean, come on there is like such a small chance that you’ll win! You would only be there to support me, right?” Louis frowned, “If there is such a small chance to win, then why do you even try? Why do I have to try? There are like hundreds of better ways to throw your money out of the window…”  Alice sighted, “Really? It’s only 10 pounds!” -“Well I could use that money to buy me a good book, rather than using it on some fan girl dream.” Louis held up the book he was reading, making Alice do a pouty face. “Oh come on Louis! Please do this for me ♥” She tried to make puppy eyes, as she patted his arm. “I still don’t get why I have to do this,” Louis said. He studied the girls face, feeling that he didn’t have enough willpower to say ‘No’ to his best friend. “Fine, I sacrifice myself and my beloved money.” He smiled at Alice’s excited expression and then checked his phone. “When did you say the sale of the lottery-tickets was?” – “Tomorrow,” the answer came “and we have to be early.” They agreed on meeting in front of the shopping center at 8 AM, since the sale would begin at 10 AM. Alice explained that there would be enough people waiting already that early, but she knew that there was no way for her to drag Louis out of his bed any earlier.

**Next day**

**-L-**

“Are you kidding me? We are like 2 hours early and this place is already swarming with people.” Louis caught his breath after struggling to make his way through the mass to Alice, who had decided to get in line already at 6 o’clock. “I know, but what else would you expect? Harry is like the hottest and coolest man alive! The way he sings and his personality are just beautiful…” Louis snapped his fingers in front of the girls face in order to get her back to reality. “I guess that is exactly what all these other girls are here for as well. I am literally the only guy here.” He let his gaze travel across the masses of people surrounding them. “What? Are you afraid someone might call you gay for coming here?” Alice laughed, squeezing her blue eyes shut. She blew him a kiss to let him know that she was only joking, but he already knew. Never had he regretted telling her about his sexuality, since she always found ways to treat him the same as always. –Well except for some extra jokes, he thought. No matter what she said, it always made him feel like she was unbelievably proud of him. –‘What would I do without you?’ Louis asked himself. “Hey, did you bring the cocoa by the way? I’m freezing cold.” Alice rubbed her hands together trying to warm up. “Of course, I’ a good friend, remember?” The girl giggled, thankfully taking the thermos and took a small sip. They waited for three hours until they finally came close to where the tickets were sold. “Eeeeek, we are 5th in row now. I can’t believe it, what if I win?” Alice jumped around in a small circle, forcing Louis to push her down by her shoulders in order to keep her in the queue. “Yeah and if you keep on running around we’ll probably lose our place in the line.” –“Next please.” The man behind the desk where they sold the tickets gestured them to come closer. Alice almost jumped into his arms, but was luckily stopped by Louis. “Two lottery tickets for me and my friend, please.” The guy behind the desk nodded and began listing a long list with rules and requirements: “I’ll need your names, birthdates and phone number. This is necessary for us to be able to contact you if you were to win a week with Harry Styles. There is no returning or exchanging of tickets after the purchase. If you win you can’t sell or give away your ticket.” Louis couldn’t hide a grin over the seriousness, but could withstand to ask where he had to sign to sell his soul. The guy kept on talking, informing them on things Louis had no interest in. “Well, if you’ve understood everything that will be 20 pounds. Good luck.” He gave them a platonic smile and called the next people in the queue over as a lady handed them fancy looking pieces of paper. “Here are your tickets. Good luck to the both of you.” Alice viewed the thin paper that she was holding in her shaking hands. “356…What’s your number?” The blue eyed boy looked at the ticket and there it was the number 86.  – ‘My lucky number’ he thought. He didn’t know if he should laugh at the irony or just hope that it would help Alice win. “86..” he said, still staring at the number. “Well I guess I won’t win, huh? Never ever are they going to pick such a small number if there are hundreds of tickets being sold!” The stupid lucky number wouldn’t have any effect, he thought to himself. “When was it again that they’ll announce that you have won?” he asked jokingly. A smile split her face in two and then squealed an excited “in three weeks” as she carefully put the ticket away. “Well, I guess we have to wait then.”

**One week earlier**

**-H-**

“Harry are you ready? Your appointment is in 10 minutes and you know that the boss hates it when you’re late!” “Just calm down Laura, I’m done in a second.” Harry stumbled out of the wardrobe. “Done!” he announced and beamed at Laura. The woman laughed as she noticed him wearing his blazer inside out. “You should fix that”, she said and pointed at the blazer. Harry looked down in confusion. A small “oh” left his mouth. He smiled awkwardly and pulled the blazer off his arms in order to put it on the right way. “Done!” he repeated, smiling even brighter at her. “Well, guess we should be going then.” Laura turned around and walked down the hallway to the elevators. The boy followed her, but is heart made it difficult to walk. He knew that whenever he was called upstairs, the boss had something to rant about.  They arrived on the top floor and Laura lead the way. In front of the boss’ office door she abruptly topped and turned around. She looked Harry straight into his green eyes. “Remember not to upset him like last time. Just do what he says, ok?” Harry rolled his eyes, “Do not mess with a lion, I know, I know. Thanks for the tip my dear manager.” The woman cocked her head and let a small smile show on her lips, “Getting all formal now, are we?” She opened the door for Harry to walk in and whispered a “Good luck” as he disappeared into the office. 

“Hey! Long time no see Simon, ehm, Mr. Cowell.” “Yeah, sit down Harry, would you?” Harry did as he told him to and looked nervously at his boss. His head played all his _scandals_ and acts of rebellion against his management on repeat. “I see that you had some problems with keeping your work-spirits up lately.” His brown eyes pierced through Harry. “We lost a lot of money, because we had to pay the big tabloids for not printing your latest screw ups.” Simons face seemed tense, but somehow Harry could see a bit of concerns shimmer through. “We have to get this under control Harry”, he paused and gave the boy a death stare. “I put up a little competition or rather lottery. The winner of this lottery will get to spend a whole week with you. This means interviews, dinner for you two and all this PR stuff. And you Harry Styles, you will act along and treat this girl like a queen. Give her a lot to tell about your nice personality and of course your interest in you fans and _girls_.” Harry fought back the urge to roll his eyes, but let out a desperate sigh. “Look Harry, you signed that contract. If you didn’t want to hide your sexuality, then you shouldn’t have done that.” Simon tried to look stern, but his eyes showed faintly that he actually cared about Harry’s wellbeing. “I know, it’s just that I don’t understand why I still have to hide that I’m bi. How would it even affect my career if everybody knew? Wouldn’t it be more of a win/ win?” “We’ve been through this so many times young man. You signed the contract and unless you want me to sue your ass you are going to do as I say, is that understood?” he shouted and banged his fist on the table. ‘Losing your temper as always’- Harry thought. “Right… I’ll do what you say. When will this start?” The boy felt his whole body getting tense. “Four weeks from now, they’ll starting selling the lottery tickets in about five days.” Harry nodded silently, “Am I allowed to leave now?” he asked. “Yes, and remember to behave.” The boy just got up and rushed through the door. “How did it go?” he heard Laura ask, but he didn’t answer. He just hurried to the elevators and then to his car. All he could think of was to get away from the hellhole of hypocrisy that he called his life.

**Day of announcement**

**-L-**

“Louis, hurry up! They will announce the winner in 10 minutes!” Louis slowly mowed down the hallway into Alice’s living room, where the girl sat in front of the TV. He sat down beside her, and stole some of her popcorn. “Soon the winner of the _win a week with Harry_ lottery will be announced or rather our special guest Harry Styles himself will draw the winning number.” The sound of cheering girls blasted out of the TV and Alice fell almost over as her eyes caught sight of Harry. Louis had to admit to himself that this boy was hot, but Harry being famous was a total turn-down. Also he was known to be a player. ‘His ex-girlfriends could probably fill an entire house,’ Louis though observing Harry as he walked over to the host of the show.

 He snapped out of his thoughts just as Harry longed down a gigantic bowl filled with scraps of papers. The boy took his time searching for the one he panted to pick, but then abruptly stopped and pulled out two scarps. “Oh. Well I guess I have to choose between these two now.” he said as he noticed it. “Don’t make it so thrilling! Just tell us already,” Alice mumbled. “Left or right is the question. Hmm, I think I go with…left.” Harry took the small piece of paper into his hand. A smile appeared on his face, as if he was actually looking forward to meet the winner. ‘Let it be Alice!’ Louis thought and bit his lip in excitement. “The winning number for an entire week with me…is…” The boy made a dramatic pause. “The number … ohh...I see a 6...” he went on. “And a five… please...” Alice mumbled. “And… there is more…the number 8.” The room went completely silent. Not even the TV seemed to make any noise “Congratulation to the number 86!” Harry smiled and showed the paper to the camera. Yes, there it stood, black on white, the number 86. Louis looked down at his lottery ticket and was met by the same number.

‘This is a dream, right?’ he asked himself, but no answer came. He noticed he had hold his breath, as his “me?” came out more like a catch of breathe than an actual question. Alice just gave him an expressionless face. The silence in the room was only over tuned by the sound of Harry singing his current hit from the TV. After a while of both of them just staring at each other, Alice got up and kneeled down in front of him. “You’ve won Louis!” She smiled at him and took his hands into hers. “You’ll spend a whole week with Harry Styles!” Louis slowly shook his head whispering a “but what about you?” Alice only widened her smile “Well, you will obviously become super good friends with him and then you’ll introduce me to him one day.” The girl began imagining her entire life together with Harry: “… and then we’ll get married in Paris…Louis are you still listening?”

The boy snapped out of his trance. “But I don’t want to. The reason I did this was because of you, not to actually win. Why me?” Alice rolled her eyes: “Oh no I won a week with a supercool guy, shot me now!” she said in a sarcastic tone. “You’ll be fine Louis. I’m sure you will enjoy yourself, I mean just think about all the cute guys you will be meeting. Harry’s friends are just the way you like your men.” She smirked at him and winked, but Louis only shook his head. “You know how much I hate celebrities and the entire buzz around them! I do not care whether or not I will be able to meet hot people, if I just could hide at home in some comfy clothes.” “Well, it’s too late to say ‘no’ now anyway. There is literally no going back, they said no selling the ticket and no giving it away” Alice explained. “I could just tell them that I can’t come and that they can take the other one.” Louis said hesitantly. “What is wrong with you? You paid for this and you should go! Please Louis, do this for me. It’s the closest I’ll ever come to him. Please, it’s just for one week. I promise that I will never ask something like that of you again if you do this for me!” Alice still kneeled in front of him and made big puppy eyes. Louis tried to look away, but she just followed him. “But…”he tried to argue, but as the girl whimpered in response his heart turned weak.  “Alright…I guess I’ll be spending one week with Harry Styles then.” Alice squealed of excitement and jumped into his arms. “Thanks!” –Sometimes it feels like I have another little sister,- he thought as he laughed into Alice’s shoulder.

After a long hug, Alice pulled away to check her clock. “They should call you soon, about the details and so on. Where is your phone?” Louis searched his pockets, and almost on key he heard his phone vibrate on the table beside them. His heart skipped a beat as he answered it. “Hello, Louis Tomlinson on the phone,” he said. A female voice chimed through the phone: “Congratulation Louis! You have won the _win a week with Harry_ lottery. Are you excited?” Louis swallowed thickly, having no clue what to answer. Alice elbowed him into his side, gesturing him to put the call on speakers. “Ehh, sure… yeah I guess.” There was a small pause, but then the woman began to speak again: “Sounds like your excitement took you voice, huh? Don’t worry we’ll take good care of you, but first of some info. You will be picked up at 8 AM and then driven to the studio where you will meet Harry. He will then go through some more info with you on what you will be doing that week. Did you understand everything?”  Louis caught sight of Alice nodding eagerly right next to him. She seemed to enjoy herself more than him. ‘If only she would’ve won instead of me’ he thought.

“I think so yes.” “Good. You will stay at a hotel together with Harry for the entire 7 days. Please remember to bring some clothing and the other stuff you need daily. For the times where you are either seen on TV or in a magazine we will provide a stylist for you. He will help you out with your clothing, make-up and hair.” The woman kept on talking without taking a breath. “Wait did you say make-up?” Louis was gay, yes, but he had nothing to do with make-up. The women just ignored his question and kept on talking. “Of course we’ll need information on what your allergies are and you address. Oh, I see I forgot to mention the day. As announced before this whole thing tarts in two days, meaning on Monday. Understood?” “Ehh… yes…well I have no allergies, at least not that I know of.” Louis told them is address and after a few more things the woman had to tell him, they hung up.

Alice sat still right beside him, beaming at him without mercy. “You will live next to Harry Styles a whole week,” she said carefully pronouncing every word to make it sound more dramatic. “I guess so,” was all Louis could say. He didn’t really know what to think of this situation. “Better make the best out of this, huh?” Alice frowned at his question, but luckily she didn’t comment on Lois ‘optimism’. 

**At the same time at the studio**

**-H-**

Laura hanged up the phone and sighted. “Harry, the Boss wants to talk to you about the lottery.” The boy raised a brow, “What did I do wrong this time?” he mumbled annoyed. His manager just shrugged. “On my way,” he sighted and made his way to the office, where Simon was already waiting with a troubled expression on his face. “Sit down Harry.” He took a deep breath and continued talking, “We have the results on who has won.” Again the boy just raised a brow. “It appears that the winner isn’t a girl like we expected, but actually a boy. His name is Louis Tomlinson.” Simon cleared his throat. “Well, this of course changes some things. You will under no circumstances give the media the impression of you fancying this guy, is that understood?” Harry felt rage burn in his throat, but he kept it down. Just why would they always act as if he threw himself into the arms of whoever that came along? “Y-E-S. Understood.” he answered with a tormented voice. “Good. As I said, there will be some changes. Instead of focusing on you sexuality, we will give the media a good story about how your music is for everybody. All genders and all sexualities.”

 Harry felt like punching something. Just what the fuck? They’re always telling him to keep it down and then all of a sudden his music is for everybody? “If it is for everyone, then why the heck do I have to hide myself?” Simon leaned back on his chair and sighted. “We both know that I’m not telling you to hide your sexuality because I have a problem with it, but because you and the leader of this company agreed on that damn contract. If I would let you do what you wanted we both would lose our jobs, and whatever else there is that they can take from us.” Harry met Simons stare, knowing what he would find in his eyes. The man was no angel, but he knew that Simon hated the fact that they were always fighting about this. “Look, try to get along with this guy on a platonic level, ok? Maybe go meet your friends with him, yeah? Just enjoy it as much as possible without getting into trouble again.” Simon had put on a more gentle expression, but was still leaned back in his seat.  “Fine.” Harry pinned his eyes to the desk. “But what if…you know?” He heard Simon sight, “Well talk about that when it happens.” A surprised “oh” left Harry’s mouth, as he had expected for Simon to lose his temper again.

“Anyway, so instead of all the PR stuff that was planned, we’ve only put up some interviews and a small photo shoot. Other than that, you’ll only have some small jobs, where he will stay in the background. The rest of the week will be free time, for you two to spend as you wish.” Simon finished talking and gestured him that he was free to leave. “Free time,” Harry mumbled as he closed the office door behind him, “…right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday**

**-L-**

Louis breathed out into the cold late-spring air as he stood outside his apartment, waiting for the car to pick him up. He looked down on himself and couldn’t help but to smile. Alice had forced him to wear black jeans with a light blue denim shirt, black leather shoes and a wine colored scarf. He hold onto his grey coat to keep him warm and remembered how she had told him that he needed to look good for an occasion like this one. As if he would have gone in sweatpants and a tanktop. He tripped his feet to get warm and checked his phone to see what the time was. ‘7:59, the car should turn up any minute’, he thought. Not long after and a black Mercedes pulled into the alley. The vehicle stopped right in front of him and a beautiful blond lady, with a clipboard under her arm stepped out of it. She introduced herself as Harry’s personal manager. “And you must be Louis Tomlinson.” She examined him from top to toe. “I guess good enough…” Louis was just standing there, his hand struck out for a handshake that wouldn’t occur. “Well let’s get in the car Louis Tomlinson.” She stepped towards the car, then turned around and gestured him to follow her. “Sure,” he mumbled, stuffing his hand into his pocket. He got into the car and suddenly felt his heart beat racing. ‘Just what have I gotten myself into?’ he thought to himself, while hiding a confused smile.

The car pulled up in front of the studio after what felt like an eternity. Immediately he noticed thousands of light flashes outside the vehicle. He heard people scream Harry’s name and some other things he couldn’t understand. Laura who was seated right next to him got out and waked around the car. Louis shut his eyes and focused on his heart beat, trying to calm down. Suddenly the door opened and a hand grabbed his shoulder. The hand belonged to none other than Harry Styles, who pulled him out of the car. Louis mind went completely blank: he didn’t even notice how fast he was standing up. He ended up with just letting himself fall over, instead of standing upright. Harry noticed it in the last second and caught him in his arms. “Oops!” he exclaimed, looking down at the blue eyed boy. Louis’ heart like it was about to explode. He shyly mumbled a “Hi” and tried to stand up. Green eyes gazed at him and a soft smile from Harry calmed his heart. “Guess you already fell for me, huh?” Louis was about to frown at the question, when he got the joke. He giggled along with the beautiful boy in front of him and already had completely forgotten that they still stood in front of a bunch of cameras. “Okay guys, lets head inside.” Laura was standing next to Harry, nodding her head towards the building. The boys followed her lead, and soon they were safe inside of the studio.  

“Phew”, Harry exclaimed, whipping sweat of his forehead. He took of his jacket and revealed a plain grey sweater, which perfectly fitted his black trousers and grey shoes. Laura lead the way, nervously checking her clock. “No time for breaks! You guys will have to meet up for the info-meeting. This is where you, Louis Tomlinson, will be introduced to some people and you will learn about the plan for the following week. Afterwards you two have to head to the interview and the photo-shoot, remember that Harry.” Laura checked her watch, “4 minutes…Hurry up guys!” Louis tried to get all the information into his mind, which was fuzzy on adrenaline, when he realized what he just had heard. “Photo-shoot?”, he asked surprised.  

Harry turned around and smiled at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll be by your side the whole time. If there is something you wonder about don’t hesitate to ask.” Louis answered his smile, but he felt a little bit panicky. “Well, here are the elevators. You know you way around, Harry. I’ll be taking my week off then.” Harry just nodded and waved goodbye, as she turned around and walked down the way they just had some from. “Wait, why is she taking a week off? Isn’t she your manager?” Harry’s green eyes examined Louis, then he gestured him to walk into the elevator. “Are you afraid I’ll bite you when she’s not around?” He beamed at Louis, while jokingly raising his brows. “What? No! That’s not what I meant. It’s just…” Louis panicked, feeling his heart race along to his thoughts.  “S’okay  Lou. I was joking. No need to go overboard.” The boy gave him a big smile and then attempted to explain it to Louis, “Because most of the week was planned beforehand, with lots of free time in-between the different appointments. That’s why.” “Ah, okay,” the green eyed boy smiled awkwardly back at Harry. He noticed that the boy had called him ‘Lou’, but couldn’t decide whether that was calming him down or making him feel even more fuzzy.

The info-meeting went well. Louis learned that he would only do a few interviews in addition to the one planned for the same day, plus the photo-shoot. He also met up with some of the people who had been involved in the competition, but he couldn’t remember any of their names. His mind was to focused on all the things he could mess up, just by not knowing how to handle them. –‘A photo-shoot, like do they think this is something everyone has done before? Why is nobody explaining me how to deal with all this?’ His mind was filled with all these questions. Harry seemed to notice his troubled expression, as he suddenly began to explain some things. “As for the interview, you will have to answer all kinds of questions. The typical ones are: Why did you want to win? How did you react when you knew that you had won? How do you think people will react to the fact that you’re a guy?”  

Louis took a deep breath, thinking about his reason to be here. He wasn’t a fan. He was, well, what was he actually? “What…what if I don’t have the standard answer to all these questions?” Harry surveyed him, raising one brow, “What do you mean? Like what?” Louis rubbed his neck, trying to get over his embarrassing answer. “What if I only won by accident and what if I actually don’t really care about the world of fame and wannabe?” His voice almost disappeared at the end of the sentence. Harry gave him a questioning look, seemingly asking him to explain further. Louis sighted, but then told him the whole laughable story.

Throughout the entire conversation he had just stared at the floor, trying to hide his embracement. As he was done, silence settled between them. “…So you are willing to spend a whole week with someone you don’t even like?” Harry’s green eyes stared at him, keeping his eyes captive. “It’s not like that, really. I think you are a really cool guy, but… well, the reason for me thinking this is because I actually met you now, not because you’re a famous and talented artist.” Louis smiled at him, trying his hardest not to sound like he was flirting. Harry seemed like a nice guy and all, but he would probably be grossed out at him if he was to find out that Louis swings that way. Maybe he would tell him if he got to know him better, he thought to himself, but right now he just wanted to enjoy this week as much as possible. “Well I guess that’s a compliment then,” Harry said smiling at Louis. “Thanks!” The blue eyed boy answered the smile, then cleared his throat. “We are supposed to go to that interview now, right? What am I going to tell them now, if they ask all these questions I mean.” He tried to act like he was fine, after telling Harry everything, but his stomach felt all tingly. It seemed like his entire body was making fun of him, for being here and for being so awkward. 

Harry’s incredible green eyes wouldn’t leave him and slowly they began to calm his heart. “Just tell them the truth. Tell them what you just told me. The only thing they want is a good story, and a handsome guy who does all of this to set his best friend up with a celebrity is definitely one. They will make you into the hot and goodhearted guy from next door or something like that.” The boy smirked at him. “Or they create a complete different story, who knows? The point is that they will make a good story out of whatever they get.” “Not sure if this calms me down or makes me even more nervous.” Louis swallowed past the knot in his throat. Harry sure meant to calm him down, but his body kept mocking him with making his knees go weak. The curly headed boy by his side patted his back, leaving a warm feeling where his hand had been. It slowly began to spread through his entire body, fighting back the shivers and the weakness in his knees.

“No need to be nervous. I already told you that I’ll be by your side all the time.” Louis eyes got caught up in Harry’s and a calming silence settled between them. After what felt like a second of infinity, they both came to their senses again. Harry recalled Simon’s words, while Louis remembered that the boy to his side had no idea that he was gay, and he planned on leaving it like that for now. He observed Harry abruptly taking a step away from him, checking his clock and mentioning that they should get going. ‘Dammit, I creeped him out’ he thought to himself, but the sound of Harry calling him hot and handsome, with the most beautiful smile on his lips, wouldn’t disappear.

-The interviewer fixed her glasses and took another note. Louis could see how hard she tried not to cut a grimace at his story. “So you came here to help out your friend? Not because you wanted to meet a famous and good-looking star like Harry styles?” Louis surprised a sigh and answered her. “Yes, that is true but since I’ve gotten to know him better now, I’m pretty glad that I decided to go.” He looked at Harry who was sitting on his left. “He is a cool guy, really down to earth.” Again the interviewer jetted down some notes and then looked up at them. “Do you think you will enjoy this week as well Harry, or do you just see this as part of your job?” Harry laughed at the question, slightly leaning into Louis side. “I think it is an important part of my work to connect with fans and show them that I’m just like them. Many people think that being famous automatically means that you’re arrogant and so on. Louis didn’t act that way when he first met me and that was really refreshing. I feel like I’m just hanging out with a friend when we’re together, so yeah I think I’m going to enjoy the week together with him.” The boy looked at Louis while the interviewer took some notes. His stare was so intense that it made Louis almost blush and he had called him a friend even though they had just met. Yes it could’ve been all show for the interview, but there was something in Harry’s eyes and his honest smile that made Louis feel like he meant it. “Okay, I think we have everything now. We’ll send you guys the finished version of the article tomorrow. I guess you’re free to leave and head over to the photo-shoot.” She smiled and pointed towards the door. They all stood up and the two boys did what they were told to do.

“Harry?” Louis heard his voice crack, but faced Harry’s gaze by ignoring his nervousness. “Yes?” “What exactly am I going to do at the photo-shoot?”  “No need to worry about that Lou. The photographer will explain you what he wants and then I’ll help you to make it work. It’s really not that difficult. Just try to act natural.” Harry beamed at Louis, then eagerly flipped his hair back and pursed his lips. “Like this,” he said posing in different ridiculous looking positions. “Beautiful!” Louis exclaimed and broke out into laughter. He wiped away a lone tear from his eyes and faced the younger boy again, “Harry?” “Yeah?” “Say why do you call me Lou?” Harry stopped walking and turned around. “Do you dislike me calling you that?” The way he looked at Louis made his heart ache. It seemed like he wanted to disappear into thin air and at the same time scolded himself for what he had done. “What, no! I like it, really! It’s just you said it so naturally. I don’t think I could do that and would probably fail bitterly if I tried.” He watched Harry’s face relax a bit and it calmed his heart to know that he didn’t jinx it with the beautiful boy. “Thank god! I thought I was being super rude without even noticing for a second there. Anyway, if you ever come up with a nickname for me, I would love to be called by it.” He gave Louis a smile that split his face almost in two. They started moving again, and turned around a corner where a gigantic room stuffed with expensive looking equipment appeared in sight

They took a few more steps and suddenly Louis spotted a tiny guy standing in the middle of the room. He held a camera in his slender hands and took pictures of the empty wall, while mumbling something about the lightening. Harry greeted him with shouting a “Hey Jeff” trough the room. Louis thought about how Harry seemed to know a lot of people. He was meeting so many photographers, interviewers and other celebrities every day, and still he could somehow recall their names. The guy greeted Harry back with a genuine smile on his lips. He was so much smaller than the two of them and just as thin. His hair was on the edge between brown and grey, indicating that he was closer to forty then thirty. Louis looked down on him, noticing his fancy clothes that seemed to be quite uncomfortable to be working in. Suddenly Jeff clapped his hands in front of Louis’ face to get him back to reality. “Time to wake up pretty boy. We have some pictures to take that will make little girls scream in awe.” Louis bit his lip, wondering how long he had been standing there completely in his own world. He kept an eye on Jeff, trying his best not to do the same mistake again. Jeff signaled a girl with black hair to come over. “Make them look a little more presentable, would you love?” he ordered and then told them to follow her.

“What is presentable supposed to mean?” Louis asked faintly.  Harry smirked at him, “It’s not going to hurt Lou, no need for such a concerned face.” The older boy hadn’t even noticed how tense his mimic had been, and tried to relax. He looked up at Harry, knowing that it had helped before to just stare into those incredible green eyes. As they entered some sort of dress-room and the girl signaled them to sit down on the chairs which stood in front of a gigantic mirror. Between the chairs and the mirror there was a table attached to the wall. Louis swallowed thickly as his eyes caught the tons of make-up lying on top of it. “I guess the both of you have somewhat good enough clothes on you for the shoot. I’ll just have to do your make-up and I really have to fix your hair.” Louis touched his hair and looked into the mirror. He wondered if it really looked that bad, but then recalled her saying something about cosmetics. “Wait a second! Hold on! Did you say make-up?” he turned around hectically and looked her right into her eyes. “Sure did.” She smiled at him and then pulled two headbands out of a drawer. He instructed them to put them on at which he made a pouty face.  Louis heard Harry giggle beside him, obviously mocking him for his reaction. “I’ll start with you Harry. You are used to this a it will give little pouty-face some time to get prepared. You better watch closely Louis. It’s important that you work together with me, if you don’t want it all to end up in your eyes.” She gave him a deadly smile and began to work on Harry.

It seemed like she used almost nothing, but for Louis it was still too much. Just thinking about all this crap being on top of his skin made him cringe, but he had to admit that the result was nothing to make fun of. Harry’s skin looked smooth and glowing, which made his eyes look like dark limes. Tasteful, but oh so sour if you were to take a bite. Harry noticed how Louis inspected his face and cackled. “It’s like magic, right?” Louis, who almost blushed because he got caught, could only bring himself to nod eagerly. Then it was his turn and he was surprised when he didn’t even feel the layer of chemicals that was applied onto his skin. He viewed himself in the mirror, seeing how he began to look awake and somewhat healthy. It fascinated him how his skin all of a sudden had an almost golden glow and how his eyes beamed with color. ‘Maybe the cosmetics aren’t the worst part of this’, he thought to himself as the girl began fixing his hair. She set it up into a quiff and then eyed her work. Louis did so as well, turning his head from one side to the other while looking into the mirror. He usually went for a natural style, but he had to admit to himself that it looked really nice. As the girl declared them ready for the shoot Harry stood up, ready to finally do some work. His green eyes followed Louis as he got up with just a bit less motivation on his face. The younger boy gave him thumbs up and a bright smile, trying to cheer him up. After receiving a smile in return from Louis he turned around and made his way to the studio. The older boy followed him, but stayed a few steps behind him giving him the chance to study every inch of Harry’s body. He looked up and down the boy’s muscular body and imagined how it would feel like to fall asleep next to him. He pictured Harry’s soft curls tingle his chin and his arms embracing him. The younger boy was so beautiful, but Louis knew that he had to shake all of these thoughts off. ‘Never would a guy like him be with a guy like me anyway’, he thought and smiled at his own foolishness.

“Okay chipmunks, what I need is some nervousness, some heartwarming friendship and a lot of you guys having fun, understood? We want to tell a story here; like how you met and so on. Louis, I see you have the nervous-part down, just remember to turn that into relaxed fun later on.” Jeff gave Louis a warming smile that was supposed to calm him down. Louis appreciated it, but for the moment all he could think of was him looking like a goof in front of the professional photographer and the most beautiful create on earth. Even knowing that Harry’s green eyes rested on him, what had been calming him down until now, made him more nervous. “Well let’s start”, Harry clapped his hands and dragged Louis in front of the camera. “Good Harry, you just be the big popstar that you are and Louis you try to show me what you felt the first time you met him.” The older boy looked over to Jeff, then Harry. ‘What I felt?’, he asked himself and voiced his thought. Both men just nodded. He thought back to the scared excitement that was rushing through his veins right before the door opened and Harry pulled him out of the car. He remembered their first two words and how they occurred. His brain was telling him that he was stupid doing something he had told everyone that he hated; meeting a celebrity. How the heck was he supposed to show all these feelings? He felt his face turning into a weird grimace just by thinking about it and suddenly a *click* and a flash. The first picture had been shot. “Good Louis, now a little more excitement and a little less I’m about to die right now.” Louis had to actually laugh at that and began to relax a little. He tried to just let out all the feelings he had hold back and t seemed to work. The camera flashed again and again, while Jeff kept on mumbling things.

After a few shots of Louis looking at Harry from a short distance and looking like greeting the first time, it was time to look more like friends. This was a bit more difficult for Louis who still hadn’t fully warmed up to the beautiful boy beside him. He was a really nice guy, yes, but was still a celebrity to him if he was honest with himself. Harry though knew what to do. He linked his arm with Louis’ and began to fool around, making Louis join him. In the end they had tons of pictures of them smiling like fools beside each other, play fighting and talking. “Just a few more”, Jeff announced, and Louis realized that he had had so much fun taking these pictures that time just had flown by.  Harry ripped him out of his thoughts as he pulled Louis in tight and gave him a hug from the side. For a second Louis’ heart stopped, but then he just let it happen and felt how the younger boy smiled into his hair. Then he messed up Louis’ quiff with his hands and loosened his grip a bit in order to see his face. The older boy looked up into Harry’s hypnotizing eyes, and felt words flow out of his mouth, without even thinking about what he would say. “Did you just mess up my perfectly styled hair Mr. Styles?” He beamed at Harry, who answered him by poking him into his side. Louis made a pouty-face and then broke out into laughter together with his new friend. “Good. That’s it boys, thanks for the work! We got some beautiful shots for the interview.” Jeff looked at the pictures on his PC and waved them goodbye without looking up. Louis felt a soft shock speed through his body. He had forgotten that they were taking pictures, but he would never admit to himself that the reason for that was the beautiful human being with the name Harry.

As they left the studio Louis checked the clock, noticing that it already was 14:30. Suddenly he realized how empty his stomach was. He hadn’t been eating for hours, and of course he hadn’t even thought of bringing something to eat. ‘Maybe I should ask him if we could stop for a short snack’, he thought, but he knew that he was way too shy to ask. It seemed like too much of a bother. It was his own fault and they probably had more work to do. They probably would get food somewhere, and if not he could just buy some at the store after they were done, he thought. Unfortunately Louis stomach didn’t quite seem to like that plan. It started grumbling as Harry had excused himself to check on what was up next and didn’t want to stop no matter what Louis tried. The minute Harry came back though it seemed like it at least could go unnoticed by Louis’ surroundings. “Well, seems like the only thing left is a small interview, or rather phone call of a radio station. After that we are free to do what we want, as long as we do it together.” The younger by smirked. “What exactly does that mean?” Louis asked. Harry roared with laughter “all you want it to be” , but after seeing Louis confused expression he understood what the older boy had meant. “Oh, the radio thing. Not much really. We do not have to have to meet up there, since they call us. Then we’ll talk about what we did today, and maybe answer some questions similar to the interview.” Louis nodded and was about to comment on Harry’s earlier laughing fit when a loud grumbling stunned them both into silence.

“Oh”, Harry mumbled and frowned. “I guess I totally forgot that we didn’t eat anything yet.” He glued his eyes to the floor. “I had so much fun with you that I kind of forgot about that, sorry.” The boy gave Louis a shy smile, which made him look like the sweetest thing on earth. It made Louis heart ache, and he scolded himself for making Harry look like this again. “No problem,” the older boy said and gave Harry an honest smile. “I could’ve said something I guess.” Harry shook his head ‘no’, never breaking eye contact. “I’m sure you just wanted to be considered. Don’t deny it!” He looked at Louis with a half serious face, making the older boy smile again. “Anyway, let’s go eat some and then we’ll do the call from there. And you know what? I’ll treat you!” He smiled from one side of his face to the other and squeezed his eyes together. It made him look like a goof and it eased Louis’ heart to know that this perfect creature seemed to be completely down to earth. 

“Harry? Are we even dressed for this location?” Louis looked around the restaurant they had arrived at. A man with suit and tie was standing in the entrance, looking at them without showing much interest. “Hmmm?” The younger boy seemed like he got ripped out of his thoughts. It took him a second to realize that Louis had asked him something. “Don’t worry about that. I’m famous, remember?” The boy smiled foolishly at him and moved towards the man. “A table for two, preferably somewhere quiet, please.” He gained a much saying look from the man, showing that he didn’t approve of their wardrobe. The man was about to say something when a girl, who seemed to be about their age, came around the corner. “I knew I heard your voice!” she exclaimed with a big smile on her lips. She eyed Louis and then Harry where he was standing. “A table for two then.” The man looked at her like he had seen a ghost. It seemed like he really didn’t know who Harry was, or may he felt the same disgust for Lala-land like Louis did. ‘It would be nice to know that I’m not the only one thinking that being famous is overrated’, the older boy thought. The both of them exchanged looks, and then the girl turned back to them. “Follow me to your table Mr. Styles and…” She looked at Louis gesturing him to tell her his name. “Tomlinson.” The girl nodded, “Mr. Tomlinson then. Follow me, please.” She turned around and walked a few steps, then gave the man a last look until she began to move again. She showed them the way to a small table in the very end of the restaurant. It was hidden behind a small water fountain and had a very sweet and romantic atmosphere around it. “Usually we give this table to couples, but since it’s you I thought you guys wanted to be able to eat peace.” Again the girl smiled, showing obvious attraction to the green eyed lad standing beside Louis’ side. They sat down and she handed them the menus, then left them alone.  “Well I guess the I’m famous thing doesn’t always work, huh?” Harry gave him a sheepish smile. “To be honest that was the first time I used it, but hey we got the table. Peace and quiet included too!” Louis shook his head and chuckled. “Yeah, because you are hot and a girl was present. The man who was supposed to give us our table didn’t seem so impressed.” “Because I’m hot? How would you know?” Harry giggled. For a second Louis’ heart stopped beating. He hadn’t thought about what he was saying. Somehow the presence of the younger boy made him forget how to act cool and normal. It seemed like is entire brain just stopped working whenever those green eyes met his. He felt his head spinning. What if Harry thought that he was weird now? He did remember how the younger boy had called him something similar earlier that day, but was this the same? After a second which felt like it came from infinity Louis just pointed his thumbs towards his face. “I’m the guy that came here because his friend thinks you’re hot, remember?” Luckily Harry laughed out a “right” and then didn’t comment more on the topic.

They kept on doing some small-talk, until Louis had a big plate with spaghetti in front of him, while Harry had gotten his stake. Louis dug his fork into his food and stuffed some of it into his mouth, making sure to exclaim his pleasure in a muffled moan. “Get a room you two!” Harry eyed Louis, smirking at the older boy that seemed to be in love with his food. “Oh shut your face. You have the fame and the women, while I can’t even cook. So let me enjoy this flavorgasm.” “I can cook too you know?” The younger boy took a bite of his stake giving Louis a challenging smile. Louis was about to answer when Harrys phone began to vibrate. “Don’t forget what you were about to say there, I want to crush that argument later.” Harry said, “let’s get this over with this fast.” He answered his phone and put the call on speaker. “Hey there this is Harry Styles, who is calling?” There was a small pause. “Hi Harry! Radio One here! We thought we could give you a call and check out how you and the lottery winner are doing.” The man on the other side of the call had a deep voice, which seemed quite appealing to Louis. He imagined a man with strong arms and a beard sitting inside the radio station. ‘Maybe he has tattoos as well?’ Louis felt his heart beat faster at the thought.

“Yeah! We are actually eating right now, after a long day of working.” Harry smiled at Louis. “We did an interview and even a photo-shoot,” the older boy said, putting another fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. “Really? That sounds exciting! Were you really nervous or was it alright, ehh Louis?” The blue-eyed boy swallowed and thought for a second. “To be honest, well I think I was pretty nervous, but Harry and the people we met today were really understanding and kind. They helped me a lot and made the day a pretty good one.” “Seems like you will enjoy the coming week, eh? What about you Harry? How is it to have a fan this close around the clock?” Harry clapped his free hand on this knee. “Well until now it has been a pretty fun experience. Louis is pretty chill, not the ‘scream and cry’ type if you understand.” He looked at the older boy in order to smile at him. Louis blushed and looked down acting like he was concentrating on eating his spaghetti. “I’m really glad that I have the chance to get to know him better, just to see how different he is to all the girls that belong to my fans. Not that being one of them is a bad thing. I love all of my fans, but it’s just nice to know that there are more people out there that like my music.” There was a small pause and then the man on the phone began talking again. “Well, I’m glad that both of you seem to look forward to this. I wish you guys a good week, and to get the feeling right we’ll start off with Harry’s new song ‘Godfather’. Thanks for the call and a nice evening you two!” “No problem! Enjoy the rest of the day listeners! Bye!” Harry answered and then Louis managed a “bye” before he hung up.

“I really like that song actually.” Louis muffled with a full mouth. ”You do? You actually listen to my music?” Louis suppressed an upcoming laughter. “Of course I do. I might not like the celebrity-world, but I definitely enjoy music. And your songs seem to tell stories. I mean correct me if I’m wrong but ‘godfather’ seems to me like the story of somebody that never fully can be who they are, because … what do I know… family or society tells them to be a certain way. I feel that it describes our society that all the time wants to change people into something that they aren’t …” He stopped talking as he saw Harry’s jaw drop open. “Did I say something wrong?” His heart felt like it was about to stop beating. ‘Don’t tell me I’ve triggered something. Why do I have to be such a goof?’ Harry shut his mouth and swallowed, then began to shake his head. “It’s just; there aren’t a lot of people who get that song. Most think it’s just about love and some even think it’s a random song with no actual meaning to it.” He looked at Louis as if he was some saint. “Nobody that at least knows me for like half a year or more got it until now, at least not that I know of. “ He smiled down at the table, but Louis noticed how his cheeks blushed. “This means kind of a lot to me; to know that somebody from the outside understands my work the way I meant it to be understood. So yeah, thanks.” He looked up again and met Louis surprised gaze with the most honest and genuine smile Louis had ever seen. It made the younger boy look so vulnerable and beautiful at the same time, that it made Louis’ heart clench. “Oh… It’s nothing real…I mean it’s…eh…thanks.” Louis tried to say something smart, but Harry’s smile had made his head go fuzzy. “I’m sorry I kind of messed up that answer.” “S’ okay. I know what you meant Lou.” Again Harry gave Louis a breathtaking smile. Luckily he didn’t wait for a reply from the speechless Louis, but picked up on eating his stake.

-At 17:00 a clock both of them were standing on front of the hotel. “Okay, so this is where we are going to stay this week. What we can do now is move in and then check out the bar or we can call the lads, by this I mean my friends, and you know celebrate, party whatever you want to call it.” The boy by Louis side eyed at him, observing him closely. “So getting drunk is the result no matter what, huh?” The older boy laughed into his scarf and thought for a second. “Well, I guess I will have to meet your friends sooner or later, so I go with the meet and get drunk option.” “Nice! Well let’s hurry up with the moving in part then. I call my mates and tell them to be here ASAP!” They entered the hotel and were met by a young woman looking directly at them. She had a kind of uniform on her and a silver name tag that revealed that her name was Mona Jefferson. “Welcome to the Queen’s garden hotel. My name is Mona and I will show you to your rooms.” She pointed her finger to the right, where the elevators were. “Follow me this way, your luggage has already been brought to your rooms.” She turned around and began to walk. Louis had already forgotten that he never took his bags out of the car. It all had been happening too fast for him to notice. He felt a weird tingling in his chest thinking about it all and his thoughts began to rush through his head.

Harry touched his shoulder and looked at him with a small frown between his eyes. “You ok?” Louis nodded “Yeah, it just struck me that I totally forgot about my stuff.” He smiled and began to walk. “Guess I just had too much fun today.” He heard Harry chuckle and then catch up with him as he had already walked a few steps ahead. Not long after and they were standing in front of their room-doors. “Well, this is where you’ll live the next week. These are your keycards. Please enjoy your stay and call whenever you need something.” Harry nodded eagerly. “Say, where is your bar?” he asked smiling boldly at her.  Mona smirked knowingly. “The hotel-bar Mr. Styles is located in the 2. floor next to the restaurant.” Harry nodded again, then looked over to Louis. They opened their doors at the same time, and were met by a huge and bright room each. Louis looked around and spotted a small sofa with a table and a minibar beside it on the right side of the entrance area. On the other side was the bathroom with both shower and bathtub. He stepped inside and saw the king size bed in the middle of the room and the TV on the wall. It all looked so nice and the window wall towards the street which allowed him to look down on the city at night only completed this breathtaking moment. ‘Never had I thought all this would happen to me’ he thought while staring out of the window.  “Wow” Louis let his eyes wonder around the room and secretly thanked god that he had won the whole thing. One week in that bed sounded like a dream he didn’t want to wake up from. “You like it?” Harry smiled like a small child where he stood in the door. The older boy nodded. “The view is beautiful! And the bed is, well a dream!” As if to prove his point he jumped on top of the bed and let his head sink into a pillow. He closed his eyes and took a breath, then suddenly felt the whole bed move as Harry followed his example. They lay there for some time, not saying anything. Louis thought about how nice it was not having to say something, but instead just enjoying each other’s presence. It felt so natural just to be by Harry’s side that it seemed like they knew each other for years. Louis blinked a few times and brushed of his thoughts.

**-H-**

Some time passed and finally Harry’s phone made a “pling”, announcing a new message. The younger boy got up and read it, only to find himself eyeing Louis, who was still lying on the bed. The older boy had his eyes closed shut and seemed to be peacefully sleeping, but Harry could tell by the pace of Louis’ chest moving that he was awake. “The lads will be here in five minutes. We should go down and find the bar Lou.” Harry watched the blue eyed boy frown and mumble “You think that they will like me?” He put his hands on his hips and almost sung “Don’t worry honey, the other boys will like you for sure! You will make friends in no-time.” Louis eyed Harry as he gave his motherly speech and answered with a lovingly “Okay mom!” They both smiled like fools and Harry felt relieved knowing that he could comfort this beautiful boy with those incredible blue eyes. He dragged Louis up from the bed and they made their down to the bar. They ordered a beer each and soon were joined by the three guys. Harry had known them for years and knew that Louis would get along with them no matter what, but for some reason he felt excited and nervous as they introduced themselves to him.

**-L-**

Louis observed the three boys who had introduced themselves as Zayn, Niall and Liam. They greeted Harry as if they hadn’t seen him in ages. He knew instinctively that they all had a close relationship. The way they acted and talked to each other and that they had all these inside-jokes only confirmed that. Somehow though, he felt welcome and not excluded.  The guys seemed to accept him as part of the group. They filled him in on how the jokes were created and a few drinks into the evening they were all eagerly telling him embarrassing stories from their past. “And then this little brat took off all his clothes and posed naked in front of all of us, telling us we should live the free life together with him.” Niall almost chocked as he laughed in-between each word, while Harry tried to hide his embarrassment. “I guess the important question is why you didn’t. Just imagine someone walking by, seeing all you guys dancing naked and talking about freedom!” Louis laughed and was joined by the others. Harry leaned on him trying to stop himself from falling off the chair. The older boy might have thought about how close he and Harry were at that point, but the alcohol in his veins made him forget all the things he should be looking out for. He just gave in and opened up to the guys, making fun, playing around, dancing and flirting. Drink after drink the world lightened up like fireworks and soon after that came darkness.


	3. Thuesday

**Tuesday**

**-L-**

A piercing pain woke Louis up as it rushed through his head. He blinked a few times against the bright light filling the room, but shut them again as it made his headache worse. Slowly a part of his memory came back and small clips of the night before flashed through his head. He remembered Zayn and Niall dancing on top of some tables and Liam doing a lot of shots together with him. His lips curved to a smile, pleased to know that he had made three new friends just like that. He tried to open his eyes again, remembering that Harry had been telling him something, but the exact words wouldn’t come back to Louis. The older boy pressed his hands on his eyes to minimize the pain roaring in his head. ‘Was it something about his boss?’ he thought to himself, but the memory just wouldn’t come back to him. All of a sudden he felt someone moving beside him. Panic rose inside of him as he tried all he could to remember who it was that had entered the room together with him last night. His heart raced along as thousand questions run through his head. ‘Did I pick up a guy while Harry and the lads were around? Did they know about him now? Were they grossed out or okay with it?’ Louis’ body was trembling with fear and anxiety. No matter what he tried his memory wouldn’t return. ‘What should I do now? How am I supposed to explain the whole thing?’

The blue eyed boy took a deep breath and after almost a minute of holding it in he exhaled a silent “okay”. ‘Think rational now. They all drank a lot and most likely have no memory as well’ he though and felt his heart to calm down a little bit. ‘Yeah! And who knows maybe they wouldn’t have a problem with it either!’ He repeated his thoughts as if that would help him somehow, but was abruptly ripped out of them as he felt someone move beside him once again. Finally he dared to turn his head around to see who it was that seemed to be sound asleep right beside him. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw this godlike creature lying so close to him that he could consider every detail of his beautiful body. Brown locks falling softly around his face. His eyes were shut and his pink lips were curved into a smile-like shape. His bare chest reflected the sunlight that was shining through the windows. How the heck did he end up in the same bed as Harry Styles, was suddenly the only question the older boy could think of. Louis looked at the boy, not daring to take his eyes off him. His chest was moving steady and softly, proving that he was fast asleep. The older boy’s thoughts went cray and he could no more focus on anything but the beautiful half-naked body of Harry’s. Minutes passed and thoughts began filling up his head. ‘This can’t be. Did I do something to him? Did I use the fact that he was drunk to drag him into my bed? Oh my God, he would never forgive me if I did something like that to him!’ The questions and suspicions made a never-ending loop in Louis’ head. Completely in panic hesitantly he looked under his blanket and to his relief he saw that he still had his boxers on. He felt his body relax and exhaled pleased, then noticed the pace of Harrys breathing change. His body going back to tense, he slowly looked to his side. He was met by two incredible green eyes looking at him and a soft morning smile. “Morning Lou” the younger boy muffled into his pillow. “Mm...Morning Harry” Louis answered with a raspy voice. “Ehm…say…do you remember what happened yesterday night?”  Harry looked up at Louis and seemed to notice how nervous he was. The older boy watched him letting his head drop back into his pillow as a smile became visible on his face. “Don’t say you have no memory!” The younger boy giggled seeing how Louis blushed and slowly nodded. “I’m not much of a drinker so I guess it affected me quite a lot to drink that much…” Harry smiled demonically at him mumbling “Oh, but all the things you did!” It appeared to Louis that this boy enjoyed watching him as both fear and embarrassment made him swallow thickly. “What did I do?” he asked with a weak voice. The younger boy gave him a sheepish smile which made him look unbelievably sexy, but Louis couldn’t quite take in the view. His thoughts kept on rushing through his head again. “What do you give me for telling you?” Louis couldn’t think clearly anymore. He imagined himself going crazy, flirting with the guys and doing embarrassing stuff. “I’ll do whatever!” The younger boy sat up and looked Louis straight into his blue eyes. “Okay, I tell you, but you will owe me one wish for that. You have to do it no matter what! If I come up with something I’ll tell you, deal?” Harry stared right at him and without thinking Louis agreed.

Harry told him what had happened. They had been joking around, dancing and singing. No matter what the bartender said, they kept on drinking and the more they drank the worse their ideas got. Around 12 o’clock they have had the glorious idea to strip off their clothes in a nice strip-show. “You were really good mate! You have some talent right there.” Harry tried to make a serious face, but his bright smile was showing no matter what. If he didn’t knew better Louis could have sworn that Harry was flirting with him. He blinked a few times sending this ridiculous thought into a place he couldn’t reach it and focused on Harry’s story again. “And it seemed like I wasn’t bad either. You were all cheering for me! Called me your little playboy and stuff.” The younger boy burst into laughter and even fell over and had to hold his stomach. “And then Niall began dancing like an Irish goblin in only his underwear.”  
Louis felt his cheeks blush just thinking about what Harry had told him, but it didn’t seem like he noticed. He kept on telling Louis about the night and all the weird things that had happened. Often he laughed so hard that tears started rolling down his face. It took the older boy a while, but soon they were both lying tangled into each other on top of the bed laughing until they had to catch their breath and massage their faces. “Phew…my stomach hurts now! Laughing should be rated as some kind of training!” Harry nodded eagerly at Louis statement. “Anyway, what’s the clock now?” he asked after a moment of silence. Louis rolled on the side and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. “It’s… 9:30.” Harry pursed his lips and frowned. “It’s this late and we haven’t been served breakfast? What a shame!” His lips parted into a smile that made Louis heart skip a beat. “Let’s order some and maybe we should shower as well, huh?” He sniffed at Louis and scrunched his nose. “Hey!” Louis stuck out his tongue and stood up. “You smell just as bad!”

**-H-**

Harry looked up at the older boy and couldn’t do anything else but giggle. His hair was all messy and the face he made looked unbelievably cute. Simon’s words echoed in his head, but something about Louis made him ignore the warnings. The older boy’s body was so beautiful, with soft skin and a nice little bum. He eyed at the boy as he walked over to the hotel room phone and called the reception, ordering breakfast. Harry followed his every movement with his eyes. “Okay thanks.” Louis put the phone down. “I guess I’ll hop under the shower then…” Harry nodded and looked around for his keycard. “You do that and I’ll look out for the key to my room and shower over there.” Louis agreed and went into the bathroom. The younger boy let his head fall into one of the pillows and tried to trace back his every step of yesterday night, but it was of no use. Whatever it was that had happened towards the end, the memory of it was probably lost forever. He rubbed his neck and asked himself just how the heck he had ended up in Louis’ bed. The older boy had looked scared to death the moment Harry woke up. For one second he had feared that he had done something to the boy, but luckily he didn’t seem to remember anything as well. Not that Harry liked the thought of them not remembering, but it seemed better than letting the cat out of the bag like that. Louis was a nice lad, but it was a bit too early for him to tell Louis truth about himself. ‘Maybe later’ he thought and remembered how nice it was when he had told Zayn and the rest of the group. They had been so supportive, all of them. After some seconds of nostalgia he finally stood up and began ransacking his clothes. “I must’ve put the card in here somewhere” he mumbled as he started his search for the key to his room.

**-L-**

Louis viewed himself in the mirror. He discovered a few bruises and scratches on his body. They seemed to be the only memories his body had of last night. He stepped into the shower, letting the warm water relax his body. His head was still pounding and his heart still hadn’t calmed down completely. It all seemed so unreal to him. He had been partying all night and woke up to this scenario, which were both things that wouldn’t happen to him usually. He wasn’t that kind of boy who liked to live the fast life. He liked quiet days and staying at home being online all day or watching movies. An almost invisible smile flitted over his face. ‘What would Alice say to this, huh?’ he thought to himself. “Probably something about how she knew that I would enjoy this” he whispered and closed his eyes in order to appreciate every second of the hot water running down his back. As he finally got out and wrapped himself into a towel he heard somebody knocking on the door. “Yes?” Louis flinched lightly to Harry slowly opening the door and peeking inside. The younger boy stopped halfway though, as he noticed Louis’ was and half-naked body. “Oh…I just eh…wanted to ask if I could borrow the shower, since I can’t seem to find my keycard…ehm…and maybe some clothes too until I am able to get into my room again. My old ones smell like death.” He eyed at Harry and nodded, leaving the bathroom to the younger boy. ‘Calm down now. Why are you so tense again?’ Louis talked to himself while he put on some clothes and then found the biggest hoddie he had for Harry.

After they both were dressed and had eaten breakfast they called Mona to ask if she could open Harry’s room. She didn’t even ask for an explanation, but agreed and soon came up to open the room. They had barely talked two minutes and she was gone again, leaving the boys alone in the hotel floor. “What is that smell?” Louis wrinkled up his nose. They entered the room and suddenly knew what had happened yesterday night. Zayn and Liam lied on top of Harry’s bed and Niall was soundly asleep in the bathtub cuddling with a pillow. “Looks like my lost keycard should be somewhere in here.” They smiled at each other, relieved to finally know why they had woken up next to each other. After a moment of pleased silence they decided to wake up the boys and checked when they had to be at the TV studio for some talk-show. “Okay, we have to be at the studio at o’clock. This means we have still lots of free-time.  Zayn and the rest have to leave for their jobs and so on, but maybe we could just take a walk in the park before we head over there.” Harry gave him a calming look and began to pick up some stuff that somehow had ended up on the floor. “Sure. The fresh air will do really good.” The older boy answered his smile and leaned against the wall, watching how the boys one after another got ready to leave. They hugged him and Harry and muttered their hangover goodbyes. Him and Harry cleaned up the room and minutes later were they walking down to the park, talking about all kin of things. The younger boy began telling about his passion for music and how he never had thought that he would be able to make a profession out of it. They told each other stories of their past, beginning with Harry who’s backup plans were to either become a baker or physiotherapist if the music thing didn’t work out.  “How come these two things?” Louis chuckled. Harry just shrugged mumbling something about how he used to work at a bakery once, but that he was studying to be a physiotherapist before his career took off.  Louis on his side told him about his passion for football and drama.

“Man, I never thought I would enjoy this week as much as I do now.” Harry gave Louis a heartwarming smile. “You know what? What if I show you the recording studio tomorrow?” The older boy felt his heart beat faster at the sound of the idea. Not just because of Harry being probably the sweetest thing he had ever come across, but also because he always had had the wish to be able to look behind the scenes. Nevertheless was his first reaction to frown. “Is that going to be ok? Can you just take random people with you?” Harry shrugged “I guess my boss wouldn’t like it, but who cares? So do you want to come or not?” A giggle left Louis’ mouth at the older boy’s rebellious comment. “I’d love to, yeah.” They kept on walking, enjoying each other’s presence. Here and there they were stopped by people who recognized Harry, but Louis didn’t mind. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he loved watching Harry happily greeting his fans. His entire face seemed to lit up whenever somebody told him how much they loved his music; it made Louis heart flutter.

Hours later they were sitting backstage, both getting ready for the show. Louis enjoyed being styled so much that he didn’t even notice Harry watching him throughout the entire time. The people around them made sure that they knew the plan for the show and that Louis was prepared for the interview. He would be sitting in the audience in the beginning, but join Harry and the host towards the middle of the show. He was guided to his seat in front-row and only minutes later the show started. The host, a middle-aged man with dark hair, introduced Harry to a cheering crowd and began interviewing him. Louis felt several looks on him and his stomach turned to the thought of having to talk live on television. He knew that Alice would watch it, which calmed him a little bit, but the fact that thousand other people would watch him as well was freaking him out. “So Harry, we’ve heard that your new album is about to come out. Do you want to tell us a little bit about it?” The green-eyed boy began telling about working on it and how excited he was to present it to his fans. Louis was amazed by how cool and calm Harry acted, even when it came to risky questions. “Well, lately it has been a bit quiet about your love life. Rumors has it that you gave up your days as a playboy for some special girl.” Harry smiled brightly at the host “A playboy, eh? Well I wished it was true, but unfortunately I’m still single.” The host leaned towards him “No dream girl in sight?” Harry shook his head ‘no’ and continued his answer. “Nope, but who knows maybe I’ll find someone soon.” Girls were whistling and cheering, while Harry winked at the audience. “Looks like there are enough girls that would gladly be that someone.”  The older boy felt his heart drop as the host kept on talking. “Most of them were probably hoping to have a week with you, but it seems like it all came other than expected. Not a girl, but a handsome young man snatched the winning lottery-ticket. He is here with us today…” Louis tried to swallow past the knot in his throat. ‘Just what did I get myself into?’ he asked right before he heard his name. “…Here he is, Louis Tomlinson.” A camera was pointed towards him and the host stood up to greet him. “Welcome!” Louis stood up as well, even though every inch of his body wanted to run away. He walked over to the host with weak knees and sat down next to Harry. “Thanks for having me!” He felt his heart thumping in is chest. It was as if everyone could hear it beating. Harry looked him in the eyes and voiced a “hey there”. A smile split the younger boy’s face in two, while he softly patted Louis on the shoulder. It was as if he wanted to tell Louis to relax, ad for some weird reason it worked. The older boy felt how Harry’s calming aura surrounded him. With every touch the green-eyed boy slowed Louis’ heartbeat down and calmed his stomach.

“So you are the lottery winner!” Louis nodded. ‘I’m ok’ he thought as to convince himself of it. “Yeah, I am.” “Today is the day your first interview was printed, in which you told the story to why you wanted to meet Harry. I’d say it’s a pretty unusual story, am I right audience?” The people in the studio cheered. “So you came to put up Harry and a friend of yours. How is that going?” Louis giggled a little, shaking his head at his own ridiculousness. “Not so well, but there is still time I guess.” Harry jokingly made a shocked face, making the audience laugh. “I guess I have no choice then! Looks like I’m meeting my dream girl soon, eh?” Again people laughed. They moved on to other topics, and soon Louis was completely relaxed, thanks to Harry who treated him like a close friend, even on live TV. They talked about them partying, which surprised the host. “So you two are that close already! Wow! I guess can claim now that Harry isn’t down to earth.” The audience agreed. “Well, it was nice having you here today, but unfortunately the show is almost over. BUT before you leave, Harry would you play your recent hit ‘Godfather’ for us?” The host looked expectant at the younger boy. “Of course!” Harry got up and walked over to the side of the stage, where a microphone was standing next to a guitar and a barstool. He sat down and began playing. The spotlight made him look like an angel, sent from heaven. Louis heart made a jump, as Harry leg his gaze glide over the audience and stopped when he met Louis’. He smiled at him, then closed his eyes singing the chorus. The older boy took in a sharp and listened to Harry sing the last words “Can’t fight it any longer, when I feel that I am falling. Can’t listen anymore, to my godfather.” Harry’s voice was so beautiful. It was clear and soft, and slowly seducing Louis.

“You were really good up there!” Louis exclaimed. “Might be that I like the song even more now that have had the chance to get a live performance of it.” They were on their way back to the hotel, after a long period of chit chat backstage. “Thanks. You too did very well! I wasn’t embarrassed by you at all.” The younger boy smirked at Louis. “As if I ever would do something embarrassing…well I mean I do that sometimes, but not on live TV…I think. Anyway, I guess it did go well, but that is all thanks to you. If you wouldn’t have been by my side throughout the entire thing I probably would’ve had a mental breakdown up there.” Harry looked at him and made a weird face. “Was it that bad?”  Louis nodded, halfway blushing because of the worried face Harry made at him. I felt weird and nice at the same time to see someone he kind of just met express so honest concern about him. “I’m sorry. I guess I should’ve talked about this to you a bit more. I mean you were already nervous about the photo-shoot and so on…” Louis felt is heart tingle in his chest. Harry was so pure and real, and he really cared for the people around him. “It’s not your fault Harry. I doubt that it would’ve helped me much to talk the whole thing through a thousand times. You being by my side though, was what really helped me calm down.”  A shy smile appeared on the younger boy’s face, making Louis’ heart throb even more. “Well, if it is like that, then I guess you still owe me one. For a second there I thought I had to say we’re even!” Harry joked, making Louis laugh and throw his head back. “No! I totally forgot about that, but ‘luckily’ you haven’t.” He eyed at Harry who shook his head ‘no’ with a bright smile on his lips. “Why would I do such a thing?” They kept on discussing what horrible things Harry could ask of Louis, until they stood in front of their hotel rooms. “Don’t say you aren’t sleeping in my bed tonight!?” Louis said jokingly. For a second it looked like Harry blushed, but he jumped in on the joke so fast that Louis later on questioned if he only had imagined it. “I thought you would join me in my bed tonight actually, but maybe it’s better if we stay in our own beds this time. We have a lot to do tomorrow; better get enough sleep.” Harry said and winked at him while smiling sheepishly. Then he disappeared in his room, leaving Louis alone in the hallway.

As Louis entered his room, he saw the hoodie Harry had borrowed in the morning lying on the sofa beside the mini-bar. He picked it up, unable to hide the smile appear on his face. Harry was such a lost child. Strong willed, stubborn and always joking around and plotting something. He had only had two days with this guy, but that was enough for him to see the passion the younger boy had for everything he did. He knew how to live his life to the fullest, Louis was sure of that. He sniffed on the hoodie, inhaling Harry’s sweet scent – ‘and he is unbelievably kind’ he thought to himself. The tiny voice in his head told him that what he felt right now and what he wanted to do was unreasonable and dumb. He agreed, but just for one night he didn’t want to listen. He knew that Harry was straight and that falling for him would be unbelievably stupid. ‘Nobody falls in love because of a thing like this’ he thought and pulled of his clothes, only to put the hoodie on right afterwards. ‘It means nothing, except for me liking the smell.’ He climbed into his cold and empty bed, pulling up his phone. He repeated the words in his head, while his fingers dialed Alice’s number. It didn’t take long and he heard her excited voice squeal “Louis!” through the speakers of his phone. “I saw you on TV today. Oh my god! You mentioned me, I can’t believe it! I miss you so much! How are you? Was it very scary to experience all these things? Tell me all about it. How is Harry, and those friends you partied with? What are you doing tomorrow?” Louis heard her taking a deep breath, and then nothing as she waited for him to reply. He couldn’t believe how much he had missed her. Those two days had been packed with so much new and exciting things;  it was nice to hear a well-known voice again. He updated her on everything in detail, not holding anything back. Well, accept for his feelings maybe. They talked for hours. Alice commented on how close Louis and Harry had become and joked around, saying that she gladly would share the younger boy with him. The blue eyed boy laughed, but his chest tightened just thinking of it. After endless stories and pointless chit chat they called it a day and hung up. The clock was closing in on 12 am. Louis closed his eyes and cuddles himself into his hoodie. His thoughts were endlessly repeating the same things, circling around Harry, Alice and this absurd week. He lost count of how many times he told himself to stop thinking, but somehow he fell asleep in the end.


	4. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

**-L-**

He felt soft kisses being pressed against his skin. “So beautiful” Louis heard a well-known voice say. As he opened his eyes he was met by green eyes intensively staring at him. “Harry” Louis panted. “What are you doing here?” The younger boy eyed Louis carefully. “I guess waking up without you next to me just didn’t feel right.” He moved closer to Louis face, their noses touching in the process. “I wanted to be close to you.” His eyes were glued to Louis as he suddenly leaned in for a kiss. Louis first instinct was to protest, but for some reason his body wouldn’t move. Harry’s lips were soft and tasted like nectar. The moment Harry pulled back Louis was already giving in to his feelings, although slowly. Harry seemed to notice it and began kissing his neck, sending shivers through Louis’ body. He began slowly sucking and biting bruises into the older boy’s smooth skin. Louis tried to suppress a moan, but just thinking about what was happening turned him on. The curly headed boy moved downwards, sucking on Louis’ nipples, then press soft kisses down his chest and stomach. “Harry no I…” Louis lost his breath, pleasure moving through his body. His head told him to stop, but the blood rushing through his veins was drowning out everything. He threw his head back, quietly moaning as he felt Harry’s fingertips moving down and pulling off hid boxers. The boy palmed Louis’ hardening cock, causing Louis to bite his lips in order to suppress a moan. Harry tightened his grip, making the older boy twitch in pleasure, eyes flickering and his hands digged into the mattress under him. Harry looked up at him. His eyes showed his ache for Louis. His flustered and that he kept on consequently rubbing his fingers over Louis’ shaft, made him tremble with lust. “More!” he panted. The younger boy took Louis’ hand and wrapped it around his own cock, moving it up rapidly up and down. At the same time he tugged Louis cock, sending them both on the edge of an orgasm. “Oh fuck Harry…” Louis panted, earning moans from the boy. The younger boys cock twitched on his and Harry’s hand. “Inside” Harry panted. “…want you inside of me.” Shivers of pleasure went down Louis’ back, as the boy moved on top of him. He felt all of his breath being pulled out of him and it felt as if he was falling. Suddenly he was sitting upright in his bed, panting exhausted. His dick was twitching in search of friction. He looked around him in the dark. “Harry?” No response. He was alone. “Just a dream…” he sighted with a raspy voice. He felt his cock pushing against his belly. Frames of his dream rushed through his mind. He checked the clock. “7 am. Early enough for a shower I guess.” He knew that staying in the empty bed was no option anyway and stood up, slowly walking to the bathroom. With every step he took, he felt his boxers slightly rubbing against him. He stripped off his clothes and stepped under the warm water. His mind traveled back to his dream, and he just let himself live through the memory of it. His hands wrapped around his cock, he began jerking himself off, quietly panting Harry’s name. He leaned against the wall, cramping his toes and moving his hands faster up and down. Blood rushed through his veins, buzzing in his ears. His whole body was trembling with desire. He tightened his grip and moaned loudly Harry’s name. After a few more movements he came, shooting the sticky liquid onto the wall and his stomach. He panted weak and trembling, still filled with pleasure. He cleaned himself and closed his eyes for a second. Regret began building up in his guts, but he did the best he could to ignore it. He told himself that it was a one-time thing. I had meant nothing; there was nothing to think about. Harry would never know. It wouldn’t change a thing between the two of them. He rubbed his neck and sighted. “What the hell am I doing here?”

**-H-**

Harry woke up, hearing his phone vibrate on top of the bedside table. He tried to reach out for it, almost throwing it down. With closed eyes he answered the call. “Hello” he mumbled. “Harry, this is Simon.” A cold shudder traveled down Harry’s spine. “I’ve been following you and Louis Tomlinson the past two days, well on TV and so on. It seems like it is going well with the two of you.” The boy held his breath, waiting for Simon’s message. “Yesterday was really good. The fans loved it. It appears that the whole story got you a lot of media attention. Everybody is talking about this mysterious girl.” There was a small pause. “Harry I know you being bi doesn’t mean that you automatically fall for every boy that comes along, but please keep in mind that getting too close to him won’t bring you any good, ok?” Harry heard how concerned Simon was. He knew how hurt Harry had been the last time he couldn’t stay with who he loved. No matter how much he would tell Harry that it was for the money, they both knew that he cared for Harry. The boy swallowed past the knot in his throat. ‘Yeah, developing feelings for a guy right now would only lead to people getting hurt’, he thought. It’s not like this situation made him stop dating. He still enjoyed going on dates with women, but it always felt like a part of him was locked up. “I know…” his voice sounded weaker than expected. He cursed himself for being so affected by Louis, and signing the contract and just all that would keep him from being himself. “It’s just…I don’t want you to ruin everything you’ve worked for Harry. Anyway, I guess I’ll leave you to it. Bye.” Harry sighted, -‘all I’ve worked for’ he thought as he said his goodbye and hung up. His eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. Slowly he moved his body, going to the bathroom and getting ready. Soon he was standing in front of Louis’ door. He tried to ignore it, but his heart started to beat faster as he knocked at the door. A sigh left his mouth as he waited for Louis to open the door.

**-L-**

Louis opened the door a little too eager, regretting it the moment Harry’s face made him remember his dream. “Morning Harry.” The younger boy seemed to snap out of his thoughts. “Oh…Hi Lou.” An awkward silence settled between them. Louis pulled his thoughts together, pushing his feelings and memory by side. He looked at Harry who seemed to be out of his usual self. “Is everything alright?” The younger boy nodded slowly, putting up a smile that made his green eyes light up. “Yeah, I was just…eh…thinking about the next days. Like all the things that are going to happen and so on.” His smile didn’t quite satisfy Louis, but considering his own situation he figured it was best to let it go. “Oh, but today we have all the free-time we want, right?” Again Harry nodded. He pointed towards the elevators, “Guess we should be going then. You know, instead of using all the time stating here.” A bright smile split his face in two. Louis agreed and they started their way to the studio. “Yesterday was fun.” Louis said as they walked to the car. “Yeah? Even though you were nervous and stuff?” “It was kind of fascinating not only seeing the host ask you questions about rumors and so on, but actually being asked these questions as well. Oh, and Alice was watching too.” Harry looked at him “She did? Hehe, so what did she say about me accepting the set up thing?” Louis stared laughing, remembering her excitement. “I think she might’ve passed out while watching, really. She was so enthusiastic when we talked yesterday, or rather hysterical…”  “Does that mean she liked it or did I scare her to death?” Harry asked frowning and smiling at the same time. “She loved it.” Louis smiled for himself and for a second forgot what he was doing. “But she said she would gladly share…” His heart skipped a beat. Was he about to tell Harry he was gay? ‘Fuck’ he screamed in his head. “Ehh..share you with your friends, ehm…as long as she gets the biggest piece of you of course..hahaha..” Feeling his body go tense he looked over to Harry, who luckily didn’t seem to nice anything, but Louis felt as if he just had screamed out his secret to the world. He took a few breaths, calming down, while Harry continued their conversation. “Man but seriously, I always get these questions about my playboy image. I mean yeah, I dated a few girls, but I wasn’t just playing around with them…” Harry sighted “Well I guess that’s part of being famous. I guess you don’t have these problems, huh?” Louis swallowed thickly. ‘Where the heck did that question come from? Did he realize that I’m gay?’ He knew that he probably was overreacting, but couldn’t stop his thoughts from traveling in circles. Nevertheless he somehow managed to give a somewhat decent answer. “No, I guess I don’t have that much experience with women…” He shrugged as to say that he simply hadn’t found the right one yet. His eyes observed closely how the younger boy reacted to his statement. “Oh, don’t give up lad! There are tons of girls out there and one day you will meet the right one!” Louis felt his body reacting with tension, making it hard for him to breathe. He knew that he had to choose his words carefully, not wanting to blow it. “But what if I meet the one, but don’t notice it until it’s too late? Or what if they don’t like me that way?”  He couldn’t look Harry in the eyes, and focused on the world passing by outside of the car. The tension in his body made it seem like everything happened in slow-motion. “I don’t know. I guess if you’re meant for each other both of you will fell it. Just try I guess.” A silence which made it hard to speak, build up in the car. “ Yeah…” Louis said with a hoarse voice. His head was spinning, desperately trying to find something they could talk about.

“Say Harry, those tattoos, do they mean anything special?” he asked, instantly regretting it. Harry looked at him and then down on his arms. Most of his tattoos were disguised by his clothes, but a few were visible. “Where did that come from?” Louis shrugged “I like tattoos and especially if they have a special meaning.” “Well, I guess some of them do.” Louis waited for more, but soon realized that Harry hadn’t planned on just telling him everything. “So…what do they mean?” he asked not wanting to let go, now that he already had come so far. “You don’t give up, huh?” Harry giggled. “No” Louis answered and shook his head. “Fine, I tell you some of them.” Harry pulled up his sleeve a little. “This little iced gem cookie is for my sister Gemma.” He looked at Louis, who listened closely. “Ehh…and this one, well it kind of speaks for itself.” The boy pointed at the ‘I can’t change’ tattoo. Louis frowned. “Is this like a ‘I accept myself’ or a ‘I wish I could’?” he asked. It went silent for a second, but what Louis took as a moment of awkwardness, was actually Harry trying his best to phrase the answer in a way that wouldn’t give away his sexuality. “Well ehm…it’s more like me excepting that I am who I am. Like both, the parts I love about myself and the parts I dislike.” Louis couldn’t understand what there was not to like about Harry, but he loved the message. He noticed the outlines of a star tattoo on the boys arm. He remembered how he and Alice once had debated about whether it had an actual meaning or just some lame thing for Harry’s 18th birthday. “And this one?” Louis pointed directly at it, silencing the younger boy for a never-ending moment. “This one…” He heard Harry swallow and take in a sharp breath. “Eh…well…” The uneasy feeling of having asked about something private crawled under Louis’ skin. “You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal, you know?” His blue eyes were glued to Harry who frowned, then sighted. “It’s not that I don’t want you to know. It’s just very difficult to explain to be honest.” His eyes met Louis’ and held the stare for a long moment. “It’s an unfinished tattoo. It is supposed to remind me of what is unfinished in my life. You know, like things I want to do and accomplish.” Louis was surprised that a simple tattoo like that one had such a deep meaning, but he obviously didn’t know how deep the meaning actually was. “What about you?” The older boy imagined himself standing there and screaming at the tattoo equipment. “No… I think tattoos are more appealing on other peoples bodies than my own, to be honest.” “What? Really? Like you never even thought of getting one?” “Well, I do think about it sometimes, but more like asking myself what it would look like, not because I actually want one…” Harry surveyed the older by, perking his eyebrows up. “We’ll talk about this again later. I’m sure I can convince you otherwise.” Louis just giggled at the determination on Harry’s face, knowing that he probably would succeed to convince him.

“We’re here.” Louis looked out of the window, seeing the giant building in which the recording studio was. “And you’re sure this will be alright?” “Yep.” Harry got out of the car and began walking; only waiting a split second for Louis to do the same. Luckily they didn’t meet any trouble on their way up, and only moments later were they standing inside of the studio. “Wow! This is amazing!” Louis began walking around, looking at everythinglike a small child. He felt his heart beat faster at the thought of being able to spent an entire day in there together with Harry.

**-H-**

“You seem to enjoy yourself, huh?” Harry followed Louis with his eyes. The older boy smiled from one corner of his face to the other. It made his heart throb, looking at this beautiful boy enjoy something so ordinary and small for Harry. He pulled out his small notebook and sat down on the chair in front of the mixer-console. “Want to help me finish this song?” Louis looked at him seeming to question if he really had meant what he had said. “How would I be of any help?” Harry just patted on the chair next to him. “If you don’t come up with anything, you still can sit here and be my inspiration.” He eyed at Louis, knowing that the mere presence of him would make his creativity flow. The younger boy smiled as to reassure Louis that it was safe to come and soon the blue eyed boy sat beside him peeking at his notes. “What kind of song are you writing?” He looked so tiny next to Harry and the sparkle in his eyes proved of his excitement and passion for all of his. “It’s a personal song, about all the things I love and looking forward to. Well, or something like that I guess.” Louis cocked is head to one side. “So basically a song about your passions and so on?” he asked, looking at the part of the song that Harry already had written. The younger boy felt a weird tickle in his stomach. Never had he let anybody read one of his unfinished songs. For some reason he always felt uneasy with other people seeing a work in progress, but it was different with Louis. “I guess so yeah. The problem is that all the things I come up with to include in the song seem to be pointless and idiotic.” He eyed at the older boy, who frowned back at him. “But they mean something to you right?” Harry nodded slowly, understanding what Louis was getting at. “If this is a personal song and these things mean something to you, then just include them. Why do all great things have to be amazing and big?” The curly headed boy chuckled, writing down what Louis had said and planning on using the phrase somehow. He looked at Louis and into his ocean blue eyes. ‘I should include you too…’ he thought, thinking of a y he could do that. “Harry…Harry?”… “Hazza!” “Hmm?” Harry snapped out of his thoughts. Just how long had he been sitting like this? “Really? You reacted to that, but me calling out your name for like seven times did nothing?” Harry felt his lips part into a bright smile. “A pet-name!” Louis shook his head smiling back at him. “You really are like a lost child sometimes…, but I guess yeah that’s a pet-name.”

**-L-**

Harry’s smile widened, making Louis’ heart race. His lips craved Harry’s so much that it hurt, but he just couldn’t give in. Not now. It would ruin it all. He looked around him, trying to focus on something else. The recording studio was the first thing to make his gaze stop. It was a small room, separated from the one they were sitting in, with a mic in it. “Hey, why not sing the song for me? Like the professional way…” Harry frowned and looked down at his notes. “But it’s not finished yet.” Louis shook his head. “I don’t care. I want to hear it.” The green eyed boy seemed to be a bit surprised, but got up and got everything ready, even started the recording. He entered the recording studio and came to a stop in front of the mic. Louis swallowed; his whole body was tense. ‘Calm down, don’t think, just breathe’ he told himself over and over again. Harry’s voice filled the studio and was as soft as the last time he had heard it. The lyrics of the song flooded the room and took Louis’ breath away. He stared at this angel, who stared back at him and slowly persuaded him. The older boy’s body was fighting every single word that left Harry’s lips, but every time a piece of him gave up to the loosing fight. He had to face it. There was nothing he could do. This boy had taken over all control of his body, and he couldn’t do more then watch himself give in. ‘Just what the fuck am I doing here?” he thought as Harry finished the song. His mind was so focused on trying to fight his feelings that he almost didn’t notice the last sentence that left Harry’s lips. ‘Blue eyes, just like _his_. No, he said _this_ , right? And many people have blue eyes…’ Louis felt himself panic. He couldn’t stop himself from jumping to conclusions, he would regret later on. No matter what he did, his mind wouldn’t focus on anything except for the beautiful green eyed boy. ‘Shit! He’s straight Louis! Think clear! Fucking stop this bullshit!’ he screamed inside his head.  Harry didn’t seem to notice his panic. He rushed around him, going back and forth while seeming to concentrate on something. His brows were frowned and his mien was stiff. It felt like he was acting out Louis thoughts in front of him. All of a sudden he waved Louis’ phone in front of his face. He hadn’t even noticed that Harry had taken it. “I put the song on your phone as a little thank you, for helping me so far.” He beamed at Louis, making his heart ache again. “Wow, thanks, but I haven’t done much to be honest…” The older boy stared at his phone. He could think of anyone who had done something like this for him. “Trust me, you did!” Harry said, sitting down beside Louis again. This boy was so honest and genuine, it made it hard to believe that he actually chose to spend time alone together. He just couldn’t mess this up. Louis clenched his fists, putting his feelings aside. “You know what? We have still a lot of time, right? Why not actually finish this song; together.” Harry gave him a surprised look, but agreed with a bright smile beaming at him.

They worked all day, laughing and having fun, as well as enjoying each-others presence.  Even though Louis had to use all of his strength on keeping his feelings locked up, he still appreciated to be able to just spend time with Harry. At the end of the day they were almost done. They drove back to the hotel, exhausted and tired, and decided to finish the song together, no matter what. “Night Lou.” Louis grinned at Harry across the hallway. “Night Haz.” The older boy saw a gigantic smile appear on his friends face, just before he disappeared in his room. Again his heart began to ache, but this time he let it all out. Tears began streaming down his face. He let himself sob to his misery, cuddled his tiny body into the hoodie, which was still leaking of Harry’s smell. His fingers fumbled at his phone. He stared at the bright screen and finally pressed play on the unfinished song. The last thing he thought before falling asleep and dreaming of a better world was ‘maybe it was _his_ ’.


	5. Thursday

**Thursday**

**-H-**

The next day was stuffed with work. Both Louis and Harry seemed to welcome it though. Harry had noticed that something about Louis was different, but he couldn’t decide whether that was caused by the boy or his own feelings. Since he had seen Louis all eager about his music, there hadn’t been a second where he hadn’t thought about him. All he could think of was “Louis, Louis, Louis…” The younger boy didn’t know what to do. Whenever they were close to each other all his body wanted to do was push the blue eyed boy up against a wall and mar his body with kisses, bite-marks and hickeys. He even tried to stay away from the boy, but that only had made it worse. His only hope was that the next days would fly by, so it would be over soon. Until then he had to hold out. The younger boy had lost count of how many times he had cursed his heart for throbbing at the way Louis looked at him or the way he moved. The only thing that seemed to work against his feelings was finding distractions. In the end he had asked Louis to invite Alice. Luckily the boy had agreed very quick, but at the same time did it make Harry mad to know that Louis was alright with him showing interest r this girl. In bed that night all he could do was rolling from one side to the other. Hi thoughts and body screamed for Louis, wanted him close, but the bed was cold and empty. He had wrapped his arms around his body, trying to make the empty bed feel less lonely and somehow managed to fall asleep in the end. All he could remember when he opened his eyes the next time, was Louis’ face close up to him, loving him in his dreams.


	6. Friday

**Friday**

**-L-**

The alarm on Louis’ phone started ringing, waking him up after a restless night. The last day had just flown past him, but he thought that it probably was for the best. His heart had ached for Harry the whole time. They had been to more interviews and photo-shoots and so on, but he hadn’t been able to concentrate at all. Just having the younger boy close to him in any way, would rip his heart apart. His presence coaxed him, wanting his body to react and suck bruises into Harry’s flawless skin. The older boy sighted. Today was the day Alice would visit. Harry had asked if he could meet her, when they were in-between two jobs. It made him go crazy just imagining them together, but he knew that it was necessary in order to stop his feelings. At least that was what he had hoped for the moment he agreed to Harry’s suggestion. On the other hand he knew that Alice would never do something to hurt his feelings, no matter how mad she was about pop stars. He hoped that maybe just seeing them flirt would be enough to make his heart realize that his feelings were completely pointless. Another sight left Louis mouth, and he stood up, getting ready. Alice would arrive in 2 hours. Harry and he had planned to go and have some breakfast first, then get her from the train station. Niall, Liam and Zayn were also invited for later that day, which was fine with the older boy. He hoped that all the people around him would keep him busy enough to forget Harry at least for one day. All he could wish for was that everything would work out and that he soon could let his feelings go.

As Louis heard a knock on the door, his heart speeded up it’s pace. It was weird how much energy he had used on keeping his feelings locked up and then such a small thing would cause all of them to poor out of him. He knew that he had to keep his distance to Harry, but for one second he forgot about that and rushed over to open the door, just to have the boy by his side again. “Hazza!” he greeted the green eyed boy who stood in the door. An alluring smile appeared on Harry’s face. “Morning Lou. Are you ready to go?” Louis checked if he had everything he needed, but his mind was with Harry no matter what he tried, forcing him to just nod and hope for the best. “Let’s head out then.” Harry answered and began moving. It didn’t take them long and they were standing inside of a small café. The people around them seemed to be either not interested in them at all or began staring at them, ambitiously whispering things to each other. Louis had already become a bit used to having so many people looking at him. They bought some tea and croissants, and sat down by one of the windows. “You’re excited to see her, huh?” Harry took a sip of his tea. “Yeah. It feels like I haven’t seen her for years…” Louis said while studying Harry’s face in detail. “What about you?” He saw a smile forming on the younger boy’s face, feeling it cause something inside of him. “Well, I actually was kind of curious after all the things you told me about her. Also, she is the reason I met you, so I might as well thank her for that.” Louis didn’t know how to react to that answer. He though that Harry would say something about how he wanted to meet her in person and maybe get to know her better, but thanking her for sending Louis was not what he had expected.   The boy began smiling like an idiot and Harry joined him, leaving both of them smiling at each other for a very long time. After a while they picked up on their conversation again, but only minutes later they had to go.

The train station was only a five-minutes-walk away. Louis checked his phone to be sure that Alice arrived on time. The older boy could feel people’s eyes on him and Harry as they made their way to the meeting spot they had agreed on. He tried to step away from the green eyed boy, but he would only step closer to Louis for every step he took, only leaving inches between them. They stopped right in front of the station, looking for Alice. They didn’t have to wait long and the girl came running towards them, waving eagerly and causing more attention to be directed at them. “Louis!” Alice jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. “God, I missed you. It’s not the same hanging out with the other girls at home. All they do is party anyway…” Louis embraced the hug, inhaling the well-known scent of his friend. He realized how much he had actually missed her, even though it only had been a few days. “Missed you too.” They slowly pulled away from each other and Alice caught sight of a surprised looking Harry, who still stood next to Louis. “Hi, I’m Alice. Nice to meet you!” she introduced herself, grinning at the younger boy. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m glad you could make it.” Louis observed the boy, who gave Alice a shy smile. “And, well I’m Harry!” They stood there for a moment, trying to help Alice with her small bag and talking about what they had planned for the day. “They are all super kind! I made friends with them pretty fast…” Louis explained, as Alice heard of Niall, Liam and Zayn for the first time. She only nodded, but seemed to be ok with meeting them.

The walk back to the hotel was filled with awkward child memories, which Alice blurted out about Louis. The older boy tried to stop her in the beginning, but the moment he noticed how much Harry enjoyed listening to them, he just let her be.  He rather began focusing on how well Alice and Harry came along. It was a relief to him, knowing that the day wouldn’t become all awkward, but at the same time he felt the fear of more developing in-between the two of them. They spent most of the time until the boys came with talking and getting to know each other better. Louis and Harry told the girl about the drunken night and the recording studio. They laughed and played round, making fun of each other. “No…stop Lou…I…haha…I can’t breathe…” Harry hold his stomach, trying to calm down, but every time he stopped laughing Louis made another grimace sending all three of them into another laughing fit. Suddenly Alice calmed down and took a deep breath, before opening her mouth, “Since when do you have a nickname Louis?” She wiped tears of joy away and sat up properly. “I’m almost jealous you know? Of you too being so close now. I’m not there for three days and all of a sudden you have a new best friend.” Louis finally managed to calm down, but wondered what Alice was getting at. “Oh come on… I know you like Harry just as much as me!” He smiled and petted Harry’s hair. “I mean wouldn’t you just want to be friends with this little puppy too?” Alice giggled, watching Harry make a pouty face. “So I’m just a pet to you guys?” Louis and Alice nodded eagerly. The older boy felt his heart throb at the way Harry looked at them, but his thoughts were cut off by the boy throw himself onto them and barking like a little dog while doing so. They all began laughing again, but Louis heart anguished him for being so close to Harry. All he wanted to do was to drag this boy into his arms and never let go. ‘Closer’ was all his thoughts seemed to be able to say. Suddenly Harry began licking Alice’s arm and then barked again. He hopped onto Louis, licking the tip of the boy’s nose and staring into his eyes. ‘Only a little bit closer’ Louis thought. He had to concentrate not to close his eyes and go for a kiss, but he could feel the urge to just go for it seething inside of him. The moment was only a split-second long, but to Louis it felt like a lifetime. He felt his whole body reacting to Harry’s, but luckily nobody seemed to notice his hardening dick pressing against his pants.

They calmed down a bit and picked up on talking, but it wasn’t until the lads called, and Harry left the room for a moment, that Alice and Louis got to talk alone. “Soo…” Alice looked up at Louis knowingly. The older boy instinctively knew that she was about to say something important, but had no clue what it could be. “So what?” Alice cleared her throat and looked him into his eyes. “You and Harry seem to come along really well…” The older boy tried his best to look uninterested and just shrugged. “I guess, yeah…He is the kind of person you meet and instantly feel like you have known them for years…” he explained after Alice not giving him a reply, but it only made her shake her head. “He is easy to be around, yes, but…well…I don’t think I’m able to click with him the way you did.” Louis frowned, not getting what Alice wanted to say with that. Wasn’t she the one who only spoke of him in the best ways before he came here? “I don’t get it…like…do you mean you expected something else or that your personalities don’t match?” He felt confusion making it’s way into is head. Alice let out a sight and looked him straight in the eyes. “You don’t get it now, do you?” Louis shook his head. “I meant to say that I don’t seem to have that kind of relationship with him.” The boy felt himself only become more confused. He just couldn’t understand what Alice wanted to say. A deep frown became visible on his face. “That kind of relationship?” The girl almost seemed to flip at that question, rolling her eyes at him. “Really? You’re going to play dumb now?” The older boy sighted. “If you’re implying that I like him, then I have to disappoint you. We’re just friends.” Alice stroke her hair bind her ears, “Louis” she said. The worry in her voice stung Louis’ heart. He knew that she had heard how false and uneven his voice had bee, trying to get that sentence out of his mouth in a calm way. His face changed and revealed his despair. “Oh my little Louis…” She moved closer to him, patting his back. She knew that a hug would only make him lose all control, and Harry would be back soon. He was so thankful for her being here and knowing how to comfort him. She always knew what to do. “Later?” Alice nodded and moved away again, giving Louis enough space to concentrate and put his happy face back on again. Only seconds later, Harry walked in announcing that the lads had arrived.  

They moved down to the bar where Zayn, Niall and Liam were waiting for them. Introductions were made and soon they were all sitting around a table. Alice managed to stay herself even though she was the only girl in the group, but Louis hadn’t expected anything else from her anyway. The only thing he could notice about her that she seemed to be more taken in by the Irish boy then Harry, but that wasn’t a surprise either after she obviously knew about his feelings for the green eyed boy. What surprised him with the situation was that Harry didn’t seem to notice or care. He thought about how it was the curly headed boy that invited her and now he wasn’t even paying attention to Alice somewhat flirting with Niall. Deep inside he was glad that it had turned out like that, but he also knew that this only would make it even harder to forget the boy.  Luckily he managed to forget about that for the rest of the day. He focused on getting to know the lads better and even discovered some things they had in common, but it was difficult as true perfection in human form was always right beside him. They spend some time sitting there and after a while began walking around in the city. They talked for hours, went window shopping and mastered to avoid fans of Harry. The only interruption in their get-together was each of them getting food somewhere, as the clock closed in on 15 o’clock. Afterwards they moved their little group into Harry’s room, which looked just like Louis’. Niall and Alice had settled down on the little sofa by the minibar, while the rest of them sat on Harry’s bed. The whole room leaked of his smell, giving Louis a heart time. Liam was about to crack a joke as his phone started ringing. He answered it and gave short responses to the voice on the other end of the line. “Yeah, me and Zayn can come over soon. Don’t worry! We’ll find him.” Zayn frowned, not seeming to understand a word, but neither did Harry or Louis. As Liam put down his phone he let out an annoyed sight, then faced the curious looks of the other boys. “A friend of ours, Leo…” Liam eyed at Zayn and shook his head. “His damn dog, the love of his life ran away.” He rolled his eyes, as to say ‘what a surprise’ and moved on “He asked if me and Zayn could help him look for it…” His gaze moved over to where Alice and Niall were sitting. “Hope it’s alright if we leave? Just don’t let those two run away as well, yeah?” Harry giggled childlike, “Won’t happen daddy!” Both  Zayn and Liam grinned at him, then got up and put their shoes on. “Bye Louis, see you some day, okay?” Louis nodded and was pulled in to a hug by Liam. “You better be visiting us in the future, or even better, invite us over, yeah?” “Of course Zayn.” He hugged the other boy as well, and said goodbye. Louis didn’t know how, but he just felt so welcome around these boys, it was as if he was part of the family. “You’re leaving already?” Niall made a pouty face, looking at the boys who put their jackets on. “It’s not like you’re going to miss us anyway, love.” Zayn said, pointing at Alice with his head. The girl chuckled and stood up to say goodbye and hug them. “Me and Louie are going to invite you guys over some day, I promise.” They all agreed and moments later the two boys were gone. Niall and Alice continued their conversation, leaving Harry and Louis to themselves.

Louis watched the younger boy’s eyes examine him. His gaze moved slowly from Louis’ top to toe and back again. Then there was a second where they both just looked each other in the eyes. “Hey there…” Harry whispered. The older boy had to focus on his body in order to keep his feelings inside of him, but no matter how hard he tried Harry’s presence just took in all of his attention. The curly headed boy sat at the very end of the bed, leaning against the wall. Some locks of his hair into his face and his green eyes beamed at him. There were about 30 cm between them, but it already felt unbearable to Louis. “Hi…” He didn’t know what to do. Alice wasn’t right beside him to stop him from doing anything stupid, neither was anybody else. There was only such a small gap in-between them. It would be so easy to just lean forward and… ‘NO!’ Louis screamed inside of his head. He couldn’t destroy this. He felt so at home around Harry and the lads, and doing something like this would shatter it all into pieces. The older boy had to face the fact that he had to control himself. ‘Closer…’ Louis was ripped out of his thoughts by Harry’s voice.  His eyes caught sight of the younger boy’s hand, which he softly patted on the spot right next to him. “ S’ not fun with you all the way back there…” The older boy looked at the space between them. “You mean the 30 cm I am apart from you?” He knew that moving closer just an inch might make him lose all control. There was no way he would do that. ‘Never’ he repeated in his head as he watched Harry nod his head eagerly. “I like it more when we cuddle you know?”  Louis held his breath. He and Harry had been lying around all tangled into each other before, but right now he didn’t know what he would do if he was to get that close to Harry. The younger boy seemed to notice his hesitation and decided to just drag Louis closer to him, which ended up with him lying halfway on top of the older boy. At first he thought about protesting, but his heart made him feel so heavy that he just kept on lying there. “Better” Harry uttered, softly petting Louis hair. Slowly all of Louis’ walls crumbled down, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something, but Harry’s hand moving through his hair made him feel all fuzzy inside. He heard the boy’s soft voice through the noise of blood rushing through his veins. “ You come along really good with Zayn and Liam, huh?” Louis muttered a “yeah I guess” into Harry’s lap. “They’re nice and I feel welcome around them. Niall too…” He observed Harry’s gaze move over to Niall and Alice, who were giggling about something. “Well seems like he makes Alice feel a bit more welcome…If you know what I mean” Louis chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous!” He made it sound like a joke, but deep inside he felt the thought tear his heart apart. Harry frowned tough and said “No, I’m thankful. Means I get more time with you. We’ve only got two more days left you know?”  A stinging pain in his heart made Louis first shut his eyes and then rip them open again. “Two days…”  Suddenly the warm feeling that was filling his body was sucked out by a cold so strong that it made him catch for his breath. His throat cramped, making it hard to swallow. He didn’t want this to end. He just wanted to lie here close to Harry for eternity.

**-H-**

Harry was extensively observing Louis; his gaze was softly caressing the older boy’s figure. He looked so tiny and powerless lying there on his lap, and incredibly beautiful. Harry felt his hand start shaking and his chest was burning on the inside. He bit his lips, trying to suppress the urge to kiss Louis, but it wasn’t working very well. “Yes, two days…” Louis had opened his eyes and was staring right into his. For a moment Harry just stopped thinking and moved down towards Louis. He was so close to the older boy that their noses were almost touching. Suddenly he heard Alice laugh, making him realize what he was about to do. He stopped his motion and looked down on the beautiful boy under him, whose eyes followed his every move. ‘I can’t just stop like nothing happened’ he thought. Slowly he moved closer to Louis again, softly biting into the boy’s nose. Then he moved back and fixed his eyes on the boy, waiting for his reaction. Harry felt the boy relaxing gradually and then catch for his breath. ‘What have I done?’ He wanted to smash his head into the wall, asking himself how he could lose all control over himself like that. The fear of losing Louis for good crawled under his skin. Just how was he supposed to save the situation? “Ha....” he heard is hoarse voice say. “Scared you there for a moment, no?” Louis just stared at him, then opened his mouth voicing his thoughts. “Not really…” he answered, but his voice revealed that what he said wasn’t completely true. “I have no problem with people coming close to me like that as long as they mean no harm, I guess.” Harry was about to answer him, but was interrupted by Niall shouting “bye guys” into the room. The boy waved eagerly at them, blowing kisses in their direction and then walking out of the door. Alice walked over to them, sitting down on the side of the bed. Harry could tell from her face that she wanted to leave and he knew that it was probably very late, but he just didn’t want Louis to leave. The older boy was still lying in his lap, seeming to be some sort of paralyzed. “I guess we should get going as well huh?” Louis asked. Harry noticed how he avoided to look at his face, making him remember what kind of situation they just had been in. ‘Don’t tell me I completely jinxed it…’ he thought, but he only muttered an “oh”. “Yeah it’s getting late” Alice answered, looking at Harry. “But we see each other tomorrow morning before I leave, right?” The younger boy couldn’t bring up to say anything, so he just nodded as an answer. ‘Tomorrow there will almost be no time left’ he thought and felt it pierce through his chest. “Good.” Alice dragged Louis up from Harry’s bed and helped him on his feet. “Goodnight Harry.” “Night Alice.” Harry knew that his voice had sounded a bit too weak, but he hoped that the girl took it as him being tired or something. He looked at Louis and was surprised by the boy not avoiding him, but actually smiling brightly at him. Without him noticing his lips formed into a smile as well. “Night Lou” he said and watched the boy turn around and get ready to leave. Just as they were out the door he heard the boy’s voice softly saying “night haz” and then he was left alone in his room, a mixture of feelings roaring in his chest.

**-L-**

Minutes later Louis and Alice were lying on top of the boy’s bed. The lights had been turned off and they were both ready to sleep. Louis listened to the sound of Alice’s breathing, but she interrupted the silence by clearing her throat. “Do you love him?” Louis felt his breath being sucked out of him. ‘Not that question’ he thought. His whole body felt shaky and weak. He wanted to say ‘NO’. He wanted to make all of his feelings to disappear, but he had gone a few steps too far for him to do that. He knew that. He felt it in every inch of his body that cried out for Harry. “Yes…” His voice sounded weak and torn. Tears started to stream down his face. “…and I can’t stop…I just can’t stop…” he gulped. He felt Alice dragging him into her arms and then she began softly patting his back. “ S’ alright. Let it out. It will be fine.” Like opening a tap, her words made Louis cry out like a small child. He felt so lost. His entire body wanted, no, all _he_ wanted was to be with Harry, but he knew that something like that would never happen. Not to him. Not with a guy like Harry, who was too perfect to be true. He cried for what felt like an eternity and finally fell asleep as he was emptied of tears to cry and all the emotions he hadn’t let himself feel whenever Harry wasn’t close to him. He heard Alice gently telling him that it all would be alright and right before he fell asleep he heard her faintly saying “if you only opened your eyes; you would see what I do” and then there was darkness, and another restless night.


	7. Saturday

**Saturday**

**-H-**

He stared at the ceiling without blinking and his throat was dry, but he didn’t care. All he could think about was yesterday evening. The way it had felt to have Louis so close to him had made him completely forget everything else. If Alice would’ve laughed only a second later he would’ve ended up with kissing Louis. The picture of the boy looking up at him wouldn’t leave his hind. A long sight left his mouth. Only two more days were left and then they would have to part ways for at least a while. Harry’s heart ached just at the thought of not spending almost all day with the blue eyed boy. He closed his eyes and told himself that lying in bed and moping wouldn’t help him, so he got up and began to get ready. Today Alice would leave and then he would have Louis all to himself again. It’s not that Harry didn’t like her, but all the time she was there it kind of felt like she was keeping an eye on him. Later on it even felt like she knew. Just the way she had looked at him yesterday evening had made him question how much she knew. Harry rested his head against the wall, slowly taking a breath. ‘Maybe she even does. I was pretty obvious’ he thought. If he was honest to himself he didn’t even want to know if she had any idea about his feelings. He began moving again, getting dressed and heading out the door. He moved towards Louis’ hotel room, feeling his heart race in his chest. As he stood in front of the door he noticed it being open a gap. He heard Lois and Alice talking inside. To respect their privacy he lifted his arm and was about to knock as he heard Louis say something that made him stop mid-air. “I can’t meet him Alice…If I see him I…” Harry held his breath; his hand was only centimeters from the door. “Look Louis, doing this now will only make it worse!” His entire body began shaking. ‘No…oh please, no..’ Harry felt all the blood leaving his head. ‘She told him…he knows…he hates me now…’ The younger boy felt his head spinning, but kept on listening. “He…I mean I…No!” Louis’ voice sounded hoarse and weak. ‘I’ve hurt him’ Harry couldn’t believe it. He had ruined it all. “I can’t hide it anymore. I thought I could, but…I mean you saw what happened yesterday.” A silence so heavy that it pressed against Harry’s temples filled the room and was only interrupted by the soft and piercing sound of Louis sulking. “If he sees me like this he’ll know and he’ll find me disgusting…” Harry frowned. What was Louis talking about? “Why do you think that? He’s a nice guy; completely understanding and good hearted..” he hear Alice say. Just what was going on? “I know that, but there is a difference between accepting a person in general and having them close to you and even call them your friends.” Louis voice sounded slightly cynical, making Harry understand even less of the situation. “God, Louis! He won’t push you away just because you’re in to men! There is nothing wrong with being gay.” Harry gasped for air, trying to suppress the noise by pressing his hands on his mouth. ‘Did she say gay?’ The boy couldn’t believe his ears. Was this a dream? Did he misunderstand something? Harry’s thoughts raced through his mind. Louis voice seemed to be far away. It was impossible to make out what he said. The younger boy took a step back. What was he supposed to do? There was nothing that said that Louis actually liked him just because he was gay. On the other hand what if he did? Harry just stood there, staring at the door. He had to do something. Without thinking it properly through he stepped towards the door again, softly knocking on it. He heard voices, quietly whispering something. Alice opened the door, brightly smiling at him. “Harry! You’re early! Louis isn’t finished yet, but we can just go ahead of him. He’ll catch up when he’s done and besides that will give us some time to talk, right?” Harry tried to catch a glimpse of Louis, but Alice just pushed him along, closing the door right behind her.

Alice seemed to try to keep Harry focused on their conversation, but he what he just had heard made it hard to follow. “I’m so glad that I was able to meet you. Luckily it didn’t get all awkward because of that ‘me wanting to date you’ thing. I mean no offence, but I like you more as just a friend, right?” The girl giggled and checked her phone while doing so. Harry wondered if she only was checking the time or if Louis had sent her a message. They had been waiting for quite a while already. “Yeah, I’m glad too that we’re friends.” Harry looked around hoping that his eyes would catch sight of Louis somewhere. He slowly began to worry for the older boy. ‘Just why would you think that I’d hate you?’ he asked, but there was no response from the voice inside of his head. “Harry? Say, you and Louis are really close friends now, right?” Alice face had changed into a serious expression. The curly headed boy nodded earnestly. “Does that mean that you would do whatever to prevent him from hurting?” Again Harry nodded. He didn’t even have to think about that. No matter what, he would protect Louis. ‘Yeah, no matter what’ he repeated in his head. Alice looked down while biting on her lips and slowly breathing in. An unpleasant feeling began to unfold in Harry’s chest. He wondered what was going on. Did she know? Did she really know about his feelings for Louis? Was she about to ask him if he likes Louis? What if she was to about to tell him to stop because it was hurting the older boy. He had no clue what to think, as he hadn’t heard the entire conversation between the two of them. Anxiety began clutching his lungs, making it hard to breathe. ‘No matter what’; the words echoed in his head. The boy hold onto them and trd to make them the only thing he could think about. He had to be prepared. He had to have something to hold onto and shield him from the destroying pain that would try to rip him apart if the next thing that left Alice’s mouth was the death sentence to his feelings for Louis. “Promise me something?” Again Harry nodded, but this time with less motivation. ‘Here it comes’ he thought. “Be honest with him and don’t you dare ever hurt him, okay? He’s like a brother to me and I really don’t like seeing him in pain.” Her eyes were glued to him throughout the entire thing, still with a serious mien, but somehow her voice sounded friendly. The boy waited for her to continue, but she didn’t. He opened his mouth in order to ask what she meant, but he was cut off by a well-known voice. “Sorry, I kinda snoozed halfway through me putting clothes on.” Louis sat down, nervously smiling at them. Harry felt Alice kick him under the table, getting him back to reality. “No problem. Happens to the best of us.”  The younger boy smirked at Louis, searching his face for any hints of what had happened between him and Alice, but the boy looked perfectly fine.

Despite the awkward beginning they soon sat there laughing and enjoying the time they had left until Alice had to go. They ate breakfast at the hotel and then the girl went upstairs again to finish packing. The two boys only had to get their jackets and spent the rest of the time waiting for the girl in the hotel lobby. The older boy acted normal, but that didn’t stop questions from burning under Harry’s skin. He wanted to know the truth, but he knew that just bluntly asking about it wasn’t the smartest thing to do. He held his mouth shut about the topic no matter no much his heart was aching for Louis. They sat on the sofa, their shoulders touching and their arms forcibly tangled into each other by Harry. He wanted to show Louis that he cared for him and that he would love him no matter what, since he couldn’t say it out loud. It seemed to work to some extent. The older boy seemed to at least relax a bit, but nonetheless Harry kept an eye on him. Louis looked so fragile the way he was sitting beside him and it made the boy want to be even closer to him, but luckily Alice came and stopped him. ‘Damn it! I have no fucking control of myself anymore. How am I supposed to do this without messing up even more?’ For the first time he wished that Alice wouldn’t leave. Just one wrong move and he could lose Louis forever; he could hurt this beautiful boy. Questions flooded Harry’s mind. What if the boy would misunderstand his intentions or had no interest in him? Maybe he would feel like Harry was pushing him into a corner or make fun of him. He could be hurt so bad by Harry that he never would want to see him again. The younger boy shook his head. He had to stop thinking. Too strong was the pain caused by just the idea of never being able to be close to Louis again. The younger boy took a deep breath and eyed at Alice who was viewing them thoroughly with a smile on her lips. “Let’s go? I really don’t want to miss my train.” Both boys protested slightly against having to stand up, but eventually they made their way to the train station. They dropped off Alice and said their goodbyes. Only minutes later they watched her train leave and they were alone again. “So…what do you wanna do now?” The beautiful boy by his side looked up to the sky. “Well, it’s really nice outside and you told me that we have nothing else planned for today, so why not take a walk in the park Hazza?” In this moment there was nothing better the younger boy could’ve heard then the boy wanting to spend time with him and even using his nickname. He nodded willingly and grabbed Louis’ hand in order to drag the boy with him, not taking his eyes of him for even a second.

**-L-**

Louis looked up at Harry. His heart throbbed at feeling his hand in Harry’s. The sunlight was reflected by the boy’s curls and his smile was persuading him even more than normally. His heart fluttered in his chest. Alice had told him not to worry, but he was sure that Harry would easily understand what was going on if he told him that he was gay. He would know. ‘And hate me and tell me to go away…He would think that the only reason I got close to him was because I was attracted to him...’ he thought, but at the same time he knew that he was currently lying to the most honest and genuine person he had ever met. He simply couldn’t bring himself to just keep on lying to him like this, but what else was he supposed to do? Long sights left Louis’ mouth, making the younger boy stop dragging him and look at him thoroughly. “What’s up Lou?” Harry’s eyes searched him with a worried expression on the boy’s face. He looked so beautiful, standing there in the sunlight and with these green eyes beaming at Louis; it took Louis’ breath away. “I’m alright…I just remembered that tomorrow…” Harry’s smile dropped and his eyes turned away from Louis. “Oh…right…the days really flew past us, huh?” The younger boys reaction surprised him, but at the same time it only reflected his own feelings about having to leave Harry so soon. “Guess we have to make this a special day then.” He smiled at the green eyed boy and suddenly realized that their hands were still intertwined. The older boy felt his face blush and tried to hide it in his jacket. “But how?” Harry smiled again, but only slightly; not enough for Louis to accept it. “Well we could eat at the same restaurant from the first day and before that we could maybe finish the song together?” Louis scratched the back of his head, trying to hide the feeling f embracement building up in his stomach. It sounded like such a cliché way to end all of this, but he really wanted to finish the song together with Harry. He wanted to make it ‘their song’. “And then we’ll take some drinks at the hotel bar to wrap it all up.” Harry suggested with a big smile on his face. Just that was enough for Louis to turn off his brain and nod willingly. “Okay, let’s head to the studio then!” Harry started dragging Louis behind him, seeming to ignore all the people around them, but Louis didn’t notice them either. All he could see was the beautiful boy holding his hand and make his heart race.

**-H-**

He dragged Louis all the way into the studio, not letting him go even once even though his head told him to stop. Too much was at stake. One wrong move and he could end up hurting him. Harry knew that and he tried to lock up his feelings, but it was difficult knowing that maybe there could be something between them. The moment they reached the studio, Louis seemed to be back in his element. He walked around with his eyes sparkling and joyfully humming the song. Harry was on the edge of collapsing just by seeing Louis so eager and happy. He was so lovely, with his small figure and his incredible blue eyes. How was Harry supposed to concentrate with him around? They sat in the same stools, so close to each other that their shoulders touched. Louis was still humming. He actually had a beautiful voice, Harry hadn’t noticed until now. He imagined the boy sing their song together with him and it gave him chills all over his body. ‘He’s so precious…god...if only…’; again Harry had to stop himself. All he wanted was to be closer to Louis. His entire body was screaming for the older boy. Every piece of Louis turned him on and with every look the boy gave him it became harder to resist. The fact that Louis might be gay wasn’t making it easier either. He had to bite his lips in order to keep it all in.

They worked for hours with finishing the song. Towards the end Harry was completely exhausted and tired from fighting against his feelings. He had no idea how to keep it up the rest of the day, but he didn’t care. There was no chance that he would ever ditch Louis on their last real day together. He put the song on their phones real fast and then handed the older boy back his phone. “Done” he exclaimed happily. “I honestly have no idea if I ever would’ve been able to finish the song without you Lou, thanks.” Harry noticed Louis blushing, sending another wave of desire for the boy through his body. “I didn’t even do that much..” The younger boy interrupted Louis by reluctantly shaking his head. “No Lou! You were amazing. You inspired me and helped me out whenever I got stuck…The reason I was able to finish this song is you.” The older boy tried to hide his face in his clothes, but it only made him look unbelievably adorable. “Okay…thanks Hazza.” He smiled shyly and again it gave Harry a hard time, who was still trying to hold back the urge to kiss Louis. “Well let’s head to the restaurant, yeah?” The older boy knew that he had to get his mind off Louis and rather focused on his empty tummy.

**-L-**

It didn’t take long for them to reach the restaurant. Harry had made sure that they would sit at the same table as last time. Louis felt like small butterflies were flying around in his belly, while the burning desire for Harry lit up his heart.  He had lost all control over his feelings. Every move Harry did was sending a tingle through his body. ‘Focus you idiot’ he screamed inside of his head, but it seemed like nothing would help. Well, except for the numbing thought of having to leave soon and the fact that there was no hope for a future together with Harry. Throughout the entire time they spent at the restaurant he forced himself to say these things to himself, in order to keep his feelings down. They sat there a long time, talking about the past days. It seemed like none of them wanted the week to end, which was funny because he didn’t want to go in the beginning, but also unbearable as both of them knew that it was inevitable. After they had finished eating and talking they decided to move on. ‘Just one drink to let this day and properly’ Louis thought, being well aware of the fact that alcohol would weaken his capability to fight his urges. ‘Only one drink.’

**-H-**

Back at the hotel Harry dragged Louis to the bar, ordering drinks for both of them. His body longed for the numbness the alcohol in his veins would grant him. All the pain caused by the longing for Louis and from the fear of losing him would disappear in a comforting dizziness. ‘Let’s drink Lou! We have to celebrate the end of a wonderful week.” Louis looked at him with the stunning blue eyes of his. Oh how Harry loved and cursed these eyes. They made his lungs clutch and his heart race, making it unbearable to be apart from Louis. “You sure this is a smart thing to do? What about tomorrow?” Harry shook his head. “Don’t worry about that! We’ll be fine Lou.” He handed Louis a shot and shouted “cheers” through the bar. “oh Hazza…” The older boy beamed at him as if Harry was a rebellious child, but drank the vodka Harry had given him. After that several shots followed and after every time the burning feeling of the alcohol rushing down his throat had mixed with the burning desire for Louis, he felt more numb and unable to tell them apart. For a second Simons words came to the surface, but his words of warning were met by ignorance. The only thing Harry would let in was Simon telling him that they could figure something out when everything went wrong. “Lou…” the younger boy slurred. “You know what? One day I will be able to be who I am! Nobody will tell me who I have to be and how to act!” Louis eyed at him, not quite seeming to understand what Harry meant, but he nodded nonetheless. “Yeah! And I’ll be by your side Hazza!” They shared a smile, looking like fools, but happy ones. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by some guy telling them that they had enough to drink. Both boys protested, but it was no use. They left the bar and made their way upstairs. Harry couldn’t stop looking at Louis as they slowly walked down the hallway. His head was spinning and his sight was blurry, but he could perfectly see every inch of the boy walking in front of him; every last detail of his beautiful body. ‘No…I can’t.’ He desperately tried to fight his feelings, but with his focus on his feelings instead of his feet he suddenly lost his balance and tripped over his own feet. In his drunken state he prepared for the pain of hitting the floor, but instead of pain he suddenly felt something soft and warm. Louis had pulled him closer, hindering the younger boy from falling. Suddenly all Harry could think about was Louis’ embrace. He could scream and protest all he wanted in his mind but his body wasn’t listening. ‘Have…to get…away…” he thought, but he wasn’t clear in his head. He started running without giving it a second thought, causing them both to fall over and bringing them even closer. Harry felt himself getting hard, only caused by Louis landing on top of him. Just like that almost all of his motivation to protest and fight his feelings was gone. All he wanted to do was to cover Louis in bite marks and hickeys, but he had still enough left to at least try to protest.  Louis laughed on top of him and stood up. “What’cha up to Haz? Not so fast, key?” The older boy dragged him up. With the last clear bit in his mind he tried to calm himself down, but he felt too dizzy and his feelings for Louis were too strong. Every ‘he doesn’t want me’ turned into ‘I want him’ and every ‘I shouldn’t’ turned into a ‘I must’.

Louis had again come closer to him, in order to hold him up. ‘He is so small and precious, but that doesn’t stop him from being strong’, Harry thought. The younger boy eyed at Louis’ arms, his chest, his face, and his lips. Harrys cock twitched in search for friction, synchronized with the upcoming urge to put Louis up against the wall and kiss him. He imagined pulling the boys shirt off and place kisses and bite-marks all over his body. He wanted to slowly suck bruises into the soft skin of Louis’. He wanted to feel Louis thrust deep inside him and hear that lovely voice of his scream Harry’s name. He leaned more in towards Louis, but suddenly they stopped walking. They were standing in front of Harry’s door, already. “Home sweet home, right?” The younger boy looked longingly at Louis. He didn’t want him to leave. He felt Louis drag away his arms in order to open the door, leaving a cold feeling were his hands had been. Harry complained with a silent sob, but the older boy didn’t seem to recognize it. Louis unlocked the door and then weaved back over to Harry, eyeing at the younger boy. “Guess it’s bedtime now…” Another smile appeared on the boy’s lips, making Harry feel ripped into two. He just couldn’t take his eyes of Louis’ lips and the moment he looked up into the boys eyes again was met by the fact that he didn’t show the same affection for Harry. Instead the boy slurred a “bye” and turned around to leave.

For a moment Harry just watched Louis leave. He knew that he couldn’t do anything, but the burning in his chest simply wouldn’t stop. His head somehow knew that coming closer to Louis would ruin their friendship, but the alcohol in his veins made his heart scream louder than every logic he still owned. Suddenly he felt his feet moving. Louis was moving closer again, or at least that is what it seemed like. As he almost had caught up with Louis, he reached out for the boys arm and grabbed it. “Harry?” The younger boy began dragging Louis all the way back to his room. At first he felt the boy protesting, but as Harry didn’t stop moving whatsoever the boy had just let himself get dragged back the way he just had come from. The moment they reached the open door, Louis began looking around. It looked like he expected something to pop up as an explanation to Harry’s behavior. It was at that moment that Harry realized what he had done. His eyes met Louis’ and again there it was, the unbearable urge to kiss him, but this time he had nothing left to use for resistance.”Haz…” Harry felt Louis hot lip against his own. His arms had embraced the older boy and pulled him closer. “Mhn..hgnn…” He felt Louis vaguely protesting. The boy tried to pull away, but slowly began to answer the kiss. Their tongues intertwined, rapidly taking up pace. The kiss became messier and soon they were both panting into each-others mouths. Harry was overwhelmed by emotion and his body seemed to be controlled by the older boy. He slowly pulled away in order to breathe, but his eyes never left Louis out of sight. A pleasant feeling rushed through his body as he heard the older boy protest with a disappointed “oh”. His glassy eyes and flustered looks, took Harry’s breath away. The way Louis leaned towards him, whining like a puppy made him lose all control. There were no more barriers. No more acts of restraint. “Fuck Louis…I want you so bad.” The younger boy panted, not waiting for an answer, but continued kissing Louis. His entire body was reacting to Louis’ and every movement of the boy was answered by him.

Harry stepped forward, slowly pushing Louis inside of his room. The door fell shut behind them and unleashed their long locked up desire for each-other. Teeth were clashing and nails were digging into soft skin. Neither of them seemed to have any control over their bodies anymore. They were simply reacting to each other, moaning uncontrollably into each-others mouths. Harry kept on tugging Louis in for more kisses, not getting enough of the sweet taste of the older boy. He hoisted him up from the ground, earning a small whimper from Louis. He leaned into the wall, pressing them closer together. Harry let his fingertips run across the younger boy’s body, taking in every inch of his beautiful figure. He let them slip under Louis’ shirt, hungrily exploring his delicate torso. His lips began to wander, beginning with softly pecking Louis’ earlaps, then moving down his neck and finally sucking bruises into his skin right where his collarbone was. He heard Louis moan next to his ear, then feel the boy softly biting his earlap, sending small shudders of lust through his body. His lips found Louis’ again. He began sucking on them and then kissed him hungrily. His desire for the boy became unbearable. He started grinding up against him, feeling Louis’ hard dick through the fabric that kept them apart. The older boy answered, leaving them grinding their cocks together in circles. Louis began to cover Harry in hickeys, prompting a moan from the green eyed boy. “Oh Lou…fuck…I want you….want you now.” Harry fumbled with Louis’ shirt, impatiently trying to pull it over the boy’s head. He threw it to the ground and then pulled of his own shirt. They picked up on kissing, their body’s welcoming the skin to skin contact and arousing them even more. “Harry” Louis panted. His hands run down Harry’s muscular back, making the boy arch and press his waist even harder against Louis’ cock. The older boy gasped and ended up digging his teeth a bit too far into Harry’s neck. It made the younger boy’s mind go hazy, letting the thought of finally be one with Louis be the only clear one. He lifted the boy up and walked over to the bed, putting the boy down on top of it. His eyes rested on Louis where he was laying ready for him; waiting for him. He stripped down his pants and watched the boy do the same. And there he was, naked and beautiful, with glazed eyes and his hard cock twitching in search for friction. Louis was a masterpiece made by an artist and it made Harry go crazy. He rushed over to Louis, leaning over him, kissing and licking across his body. He wanted to take in all of the boy’s body, making it his territory, for no-one else to claim. The younger boy felt his own dick brush against the inner thigh of Louis and then his cock as he moved up the boy’s chest. They both leaned into the touch, grinding their dicks against each other. Harry wrapped his hand around them both and started loosely pumping on them. “Har….Harry…more..hgnnh..” He closed his hand, grapping tightly onto their cocks, moving his hands rapidly up and down.  They panted into each-others mouths again, keeping on sucking each-others lips, exchanging hot kisses. “Inside…” Louis panted. “Harry I want you...now.” The older boy’s hoarse voice aroused Harry, almost making him cum. “Fuck...Louis.” He looked to his side, then pulled away from Louis, making the boy protest loudly. Harry dragged lube and a condom out of the drawer in the bedside table. For one second he just looked at Louis lying on the bed. The boy was biting his lips, longingly eyeing at Harry. His hands couldn’t seem to decide whether to do the job alone or wait for Harry. God, he was so attractive.

Harry moved back to Louis, putting some lube on his finger. He put the boy’s legs up against his stomach, revealing his tight hole. Harry started rubbing over the boy’s hole, slowly entering into it. He felt Louis tighten around his finger and a moan of lust left the boy’s mouth. Harry was so ready to enter him. He wanted to see his shaft disappear deep inside Louis’ delicious hole. He speeded up opening up Louis, letting another finger slip into him. At the same time he began licking along the boys cock, earning moans and muttering from him. He put his lips on the tip of Louis’ cock, licking off the pre-cum and then he took all of Louis on, letting his cock hit the end of his throat every time. He slipped another finger into Louis who was heavily panting. “Ha..Harry..hgghn…yes…more…so good.” The younger boy pulled away, making Louis whimper at the empty feeling. Harry hurried putting on a condom and coating himself with lube. He dragged Louis closer to him, putting himself in a better position. His cock was teasing Louis’ hole, making him dig his nails into the madras. Then Harry slowly pushed into the boy’s entrance, feeling it tighten around him. He pinned Louis wrists to the bed, giving him full control, and for a second he felt it all so intensely that it took his breath away. They began moving, first slowly, but soon they took up the pace. Desire burned in their lungs and the blood rushing in their veins drowned all the sound around them. “Lou…Lou…oh fuck…Lou” Harry panted with each thrust. He slammed into the older boy, sending them both on the edge of an orgasm. “Harder Harry! Fuck me harder, please..” He kept on slamming into the boy, pushing as deep inside him as he could. Louise moaned, his voice cracking and sounding chocked with lust. He felt the boy’s hot hole squeeze his cock, pumping it with every single thrust. Their mouths connected again, desperately for more; for being even closer to each-other. Suddenly Harry pulled out, only to slam into Louis even harder, making the boy call out his name. With every moan from the older boy, Harry got harder and with every pant, more desire and lust filled his body. He felt how close he was, speeding up his movement, hitting Louis prostate with every thrust into him. Their panting changed into a chase for breath and both of them moaning unintelligible words. “I’m gonna… Harry…I’m gonna cum.” Louis was arching his back, making it even easier for Harry to thrust inside him. “Yes Lou…yes..cum..me too.” He felt Louis push his hips against his, making him thrust even deeper into the boy. “Fuck Lou..” He pushed into Louis once more and then, as Louis came onto him and his own chest, he squeezed tightly around Harry’s cock. It is the little something that pushed the boy over the edge, making him cum as well. He kept on thrusting into Louis, riding out his orgasm until he pulled out, collapsing onto the bed right beside Louis. They were both still panting heavily, still high on their orgasm. Their eyes were glued to each other, both smiling exhausted.  “Lou?” The younger boy couldn’t take his eyes of him, neither could he believe what just had happened. “Yes?” “Stay.” Louis looked at him, seeming to try to find out what he meant by that. ‘I meant it’ Harry thought as he felt the effect of the alcohol slowly wear off. “I can’t, not here…” Harry shook his head, cutting off Louis answer. “With me.” The older boy frowned at the response. “Your boss? Your image? Your life?” Again Harry shook his head. “Don’t care about that. It’s nothing worth without you anyway.” For a moment they just laid there, staring into each-other’s eyes, then Louis nodded. The younger boy closed his eyes, needing no further confirmation. He felt his body relaxing and slowly drifting off into dream-land. They would figure something out, he thought. The last thing he noticed was Louis pulling off the condom and covering them with a blanket. Louis’s body was embracing him and the soft voice of the boy whispered a “night love” into his ears.


	8. Sunday

**Sunday**

**-L-**

He opened his eyes, looking at the beautiful creature beside him. This had to be a dream, was all he could think at first. ‘Did we really..?’ Louis didn’t even have to spell it out. He knew it had all happened. This time it wasn’t a dream. He looked down on his naked body; down at Harry’s naked body. The younger boy was still sleeping soundly. Louis watched the boy’s bare chest slowly move up and down. He was so lovely and fit, simply perfect. Louis still couldn’t believe it, even though he remembered every detail and every touch of Harry. The moment their lips connected for the first time Louis had lost all of his strength. He hadn’t been able to stop Harry, no matter how much his brain had told him to. It had filled him with doubts, questioning Harry’s intentions, but with every kiss the younger boy had erased them one after another. Louis bit his lips just thinking about it. He really didn’t want to leave today. Not after all what had happened. His eyes traveled across the green eyed boy’s body. ‘Not after I was able to come close to you’ Louis thought. His chest burned with affection for Harry and there was nothing he could do against it, but he didn’t want to either. His mind was filled with thoughts, but he didn’t mind as long as he could hear Harry breathe beside him. He kept on lying there, just observing the beautiful boy. It felt like a long time to Louis until Harry finally opened his eyes, but he appreciated every second. “Morning love.” Harry looked up at him with his green eyes radiate with fondness. Louis heart made a jump at how visible the boys affection for him was. It was him question how he hadn’t noticed it before, or rather how he had been able to ignore all the obvious hints. All those looks he had earned from Harry and all the time he had spent so unbelievably close to him. It had always felt so natural, but until now Louis never had thought about why. It was Harry who always had made him feel so welcome and safe, no matter how little they knew about each-other. “Morning” Louis replied. The younger boy by his side frowned and stared right into his eyes. “…my love” Louis mumbled. Harry’s face relaxed and he seemed to be pleased. “Say…what are we going to do today? I mean except for me…eh…leaving…” Louis observed the younger boy closely, waiting for a reply. “Oh…right…” Harry pouted. “You’re heartlessly leaving me today.” “What no! I don’t..” Louis felt his heart drop. “I don’t want to leave you, but..”  “It’s alright Louis! I was only joking, love.”  Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “But it’s good to know you think that way.” He pulled Louis in for a kiss and the older boy let him; more over welcomed it and the warmth that spread through his body. “So? What are we going to do today?” he asked again as Harry pulled away to catch his breath. “Hmm…breakfast and talking? And I think I remember you still owning me something.” He pulled Louis in for another kiss, ending up laughing into his mouth, because Louis made a grimace with his face.  “Thought I had forgotten that, didn’t you?” Louis nodded earnestly. “But you wouldn’t do anything really bad to me, right?” He observed Harry, who smiled cheekily at him. “Who knows?” The boy started giggling and soon Louis joined him. They kept on lying in the bed, occasionally exchanging kisses and talking about their future. “So Lou…before we head out for food…” Harry’s voice cracked and Louis could hear him swallow thickly. ‘What’s coming now?’ The boy had no clue why Harry would act so serious all of a sudden. “You know...people obviously don’t know that...well, that I like guys as well…” Louis nodded. “Yeah…I know..why would…” “There is a reason for that you know and it’s not me not wanting to be out.” The boy looked at him and sighted. “The thing is that when my career started I kind of signed a contract that said that I wouldn’t date guys openly and so on. At that time that was no big deal for me. I could still date girls, but well, later on I realized that I always had to hide a part of me. I can’t be myself and now … it will be really difficult, you know? Coming out...” Louis observed Harry’s every movement. “Does that mean you would present me to the entire world if you weren’t compelled to follow that contract?” The younger boy nodded eagerly. “Then that will be enough for now.” Louis whispered into the boy’s ear, placing a soft kiss onto his hair. “We’ll figure out a way to show the world, no matter what a dumb piece of paper says.” “Good you say that.” Harry giggled to himself leaving Louis in the dark of the reason. “Anyway, let’s head out for some food. I’m starving.”

It took them forever to get ready, as they kept on interrupting each other with kisses and loving caresses. The night before was still visible on their bodies, but none of them seemed to care. Eventually they were sitting around a table, eating croissants and sipping tea. “So what is it that you want me to do for you?” Louis sighted, ready to face his fate. “Oh don’t worry about that now, I’ll show you after this Lou.” The younger boy smiled brightly at him. “Oh boy…I can’t wait to see what that will be…” Louis gave Harry a critical look, but ended up smiling too. They sat there for several more minutes, then got up and into a cab. Harry whispered something into the driver’s ear and soon the car started moving. Louis tried to figure out where they were going, but he didn’t recognize anything they passed by. “Tell me already!” He looked at Harry with big puppy eyes, seeming to almost make the younger boy spoil it all. “You will find out in a minute.” Harry laughed, pecking Louis lips without thinking. Only Louis remembered their situation, anxiously looking to the front seat, but the driver didn’t seem to mind. “Harry you know that we’ll be found out in no-time if we aren’t careful.” Louis whispered, only making Harry roll his eyes. “I’m so full of it. Hiding sucks, seriously!” He took a deep breath and Louis waited patiently for him to continue. “I’ll call Simon today. If he wants to sue me, fine.” “But Hazza…”Louis eyed at the boy, slightly worried. “Are you sure about that? Isn’t it all going a bit too fast like that?” Harry looked him deep into his eyes. “No. I’ve waited enough. I want to be with you; like without boundaries. I don’t want have to hide us. I will never go back to hiding my feelings for you…” A shy smile appeared on the older boys lips. He felt the heat rushing into his cheeks. Never had he imagined to be so close to anybody. He believed in every of Harry’s words and he understood. It felt as if their souls were connected and transmitted every feeling, every thought and every passion they had. “Alright” he said. ‘Alright to everything.’

The intimate conversation stopped as the car abruptly came to a stand. “We’re here.” Louis looked out of the window, frowning at the sight of a tattoo shop. “Say Harry, we aren’t going in there right?” Harry smiled cheekily. “Just follow me, aye?” “Harry no. Like, you can’t just make me get a tattoo.” The younger boy paid the driver and dragged Louis out of the car and then into the shop. It gave Louis the chills, just hearing the tattoo machine buzz in the background. A bearded man walked up to them and greeted Harry with a hug. For only a second the intimate gestures between the two of them made Louis forget about the tattoo shop and filled him with a bit of jealousy. Harry was his. “Hey mate, finally it’s time again!” The man had tattoos all over his body. Many of them were really beautiful and he himself was good-looking as well, but not nearly as perfect as Harry. “Hey J. Yeah I guess, and I brought a friend…ehm…boy…my…eh..” The man looked at them and laughed. “You know, I noticed the first time you walked into this shop and wanted that ‘I can’t chance’ tattoo.” Harry chuckled, seeming to be glad that he didn’t have to explain anything. “Well I brought him with me for a tattoo.”  J eyed him, somehow reading his mind. “Your first, eh? Don’t worry it doesn’t hurt as much as people say.” Louis nodded. ‘This has to be a joke. Yeah, definitely a joke.’ Harry looked at him, dragging him a bit closer. “You can say no if you really don’t want to, but I kind of played with the idea for a while now. Well, and it would mean a lot to me.” The boy showed him his idea. The first two words they had shared with each-other. It seemed like a stupid idea at first, but the more Louis thought about it, the more he loved the meaning behind these two words. It would make them show to the world that they belonged to each other, but without actually showing. It would connect them, no matter what. It would only be a small tattoo anyway. ‘It won’t hurt much’ Louis argued with himself. “Look, I know this is a lot to take in…It’s just I would really love to, you know, share this with you. You know what? I’ll go first. That gives you enough time to think about it, yeah?” Harry looked up at him with a smirk on his lips. “What if I said no? Wouldn’t you hate to have a meaningless ‘Hi’ on your arm?” Harry shook his head. “It would never be meaningless to me. I mean it was the first word you said to me.” Louis giggled. “Well it’s the first word I said to many people. It’s what you usually say to people, no?” Again Harry shook his head. “You don’t get it. What I mean was…” “S’alright love! I get it. Just wanted to tease you a little bit.” He eyed Harry, his feelings burning inside of his chest. Harry was the most perfect person he had ever met. “It’s perfect” he said, beaming at the younger boy. “So where do you want it?” The tattoo artist had been listening to their discussion and looked at them expectantly. Harry pointed at his biceps. “Here, right beside the iced gem cookie.” J chuckled softly shaking his head. “Of course.” He pointed towards a chair. “Sit over there then, Harry. And you, Louis, right? If you could sit over there, please? Gives you a perfect view, I promise.” They did as the man had told them. Afterwards he made Louis write the ‘Hi!’ directly on Harry’s biceps. The older boy watched closely how the word slowly was inked into his beautiful skin and throughout the entire time he felt Harry’s green eyes resting on him. As the tattoo artist finished the small tattoo, Louis finally looked up and met the incredibly seducing stare of the younger boy. He lifted his arm and let his fingers glide through the air, afraid to hurt Harry by touching the newly tattooed skin. “Beautiful…Simple but beautiful.” Louis whispered. “And now to part two.” He said, pointing at his lower arm. “You want the tattoo?” Harry shouted, jumping up from the chair. His eyes lit up and he beamed at Louis who still was sitting on his chair. “Yes. We can’t have you running around with this if there is nothing to prove it’s meaning.” He smiled shyly. “…and I kind of want everybody to see that we belong together.” Harry threw himself into Louis arms, almost knocking the boy off his chair. He muffled his face into the space in-between Louis’ neck and shoulder, breathing in soundly. It tickled the older boy, but he appreciated the embrace. He sucked in the sweet scent of the boy he loved and smiled to himself, feeling lucky to have Harry as his boyfriend. “Okay lovebirds, I don’t want to spoil your quality time, but I guess we should get going.” They nodded synchronized and switched chairs. “Ok now, I will show you how it feels and then I start for real, understood?” Louis nodded and prepared himself for the stinging pain of the needle. He swallowed thickly as he saw the needle coming closer to his skin, feeling his entire body tremble. “Don’t worry!” Suddenly he felt Harry’s hand in his, and it made the time almost fly by. It was as if he couldn’t feel the pain of the needle imprinting the letters into his skin.

 By the time the tattoo was done, Louis had forgotten everything around him, except for the beautiful creature sitting by his side. “Done”, he heard the man day, but he couldn’t take his eyes of Harry. “Thanks..” The younger boy’s eyes traveled lovingly from Louis eyes to his lips. “For what?” Harry asked. Louis focused on the green in the boy’s eyes and slowly letting himself drown in them. “You…this…everything” he whispered, pulling in Harry for the kiss that was about to happen. The sweet taste of the younger boy’s lips whipped away everything and left nothing but happiness inside of him. They deepened the kiss, knowing that they had to part ways way too soon. “Promise me that we’ll never deny what we have to anyone.” Harry whispered as he pulled away from him. “No matter what.” The older boy said, but frowned. “The contract though..” Harry closed his eyes. “I’d rather be poor, than without you.” Louis knew that he meant it and left it at that.  “Promised” he said, and sealed it with another kiss. “If the world finds out sooner or later, then let it be sooner.” Harry said, pulling away from him. He paid the tattoo artist and dragged Louis outside. “Let’s show them all and we’ll start with Simon.” He pulled out his phone, only to be stopped by Louis. “You know love, let’s just enjoy today and face the consequences later.” “But Lou…we said no hiding.” Louis nodded at Harry. “And we’re not. We are showing it, right? We’re just not attacking.” “But…” Louis took the boy’s hand into his. “Tomorrow is still a day Hazza. We’re together now and nothing will change that.” He placed another kiss on Harry’s lips, looking into his eyes. There was no way that he would ever let him go. Harry was the love of his life, he knew that and there was no possible way for him to let anything change that. He squeezed Harry’s hand and smiled brightly, “Nothing and nobody.”

 

_The End_

 

Want a little fun fact in the end? Well the reason Louis lucky number is 86 is that in a 101 Louis Tomlinson facts list the number 86 is “According to Harry, Louis is handsome and ragged.”


End file.
